Pour être libre
by Eruya
Summary: Gaara est emprisonné à Pengrade, la pire prison au monde pour mineur, pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis depuis ses 6 ans. Il décide alors de s'enfuir et de se venger. Gaara X OC
1. Pengrade

Quel est le pire? Vivre enfermé en espérant la liberté alors que tout ce qu'on vous a appris depuis votre naissance est la violence? Ou vivre libre en espérant l'amour tout en sachant que ce qui vous attend est la trahison?

« Pengrade », établissement correctionnel pour mineur condamné à la prison à vie ou pour une longue période pour crime majeur. Il se situait dans un coin désert au fin fond de la forêt dont il est impossible de sortir sans guide

C'était une ancienne prison où les détenus étaient exclusivement des condamnés à mort, dû temps où cela était encore autorisé. Quand cette peine fût aboli, les détenus furent transférés et le bâtiment fermé. Pendant plus de cinquante ans, plus personne n'entendit parler de cette bâtisse qui était une torture mentale et physique pour tous les prisonniers qui avait eut la chance d'y survivre. Cependant, après ce demi-siècle, un riche actionnaire acheta l'ancienne prison abandonnée. Après avoir investit pendant deux ans dans ce projet fou, l'édifice fût à nouveau ouvert pour y accueillir les délinquants n'ayant pas la majorité

Officiellement, le monument était dans les normes de sécurité et d'hygiène que l'Etat avait mit en place et s'occupait également de l'éducation des occupants. Il fournissait vêtement, nourriture, blanchissage, activité sportive, formation et psychothérapie pour les plus défavorisés

Mais officieusement, c'était tout autre. Le directeur avait fait passer un inspecteur dans son nouvel investissement une seule et unique fois lors de la construction pour qu'il valide l'ouverture puis il avait payé les autre pour qu'il ne mette jamais les pieds dans sa propriété d'autant plus que la position géographique de sa construction l'aidait beaucoup à faire fuir tous les témoins potentiels

L'établissement n'avait pas vraiment changé par rapport à sa fonction première. Il comportait trois bâtiments: le premier contenait les dortoirs qui se divisaient en deux étages, le deuxième la laverie, la cafétéria, l'infirmerie et les salles de classes, répartit sur trois étages plus un sous sol et le troisième était la salle d'exécution

La propriété était entouré de grillage recouvert de fils barbelés et de fils électriques avec, en haut des grilles, de petits chemins isolés pour que les gardiens puissent faire régulièrement leurs rondes sans danger. A l'intérieur, il y avait une cour où se trouvait un terrain qui confondait les marquages et les paniers et but du foot, du handball et du basketball ainsi qu'une partie avec des bancs à moitié détruits et tagués. Les murs, gris à l'origine, avaient pris une couleur noire crasseuse et la seule touche de couleur était les insultes et les dessins de morts fait aux feutres par des jeunes

Le premier bâtiment, celui des dortoirs, n'avait subit aucun changement. Les deux étages étaient recouverts de portes blindées à ouvertures électriques et reliés entre eux par un grand escaliers. L'intérieur des chambres comprenait deux lits superposés et un cabinet de toilette isolé par un rideau. Une petite ouverte rectangulaire en bas de la porte servait à faire passer les plateaux repas aux criminels. La seule source de lumière était petite et carrée à la hauteur de la porte, qui se trouvait au côté opposé de celle-ci, avec plusieurs barreaux empêchant les prisonniers de s'enfuir étant donné qu'une chute ne serait pas mortelle, même du deuxième étage. Une porte au fond du bâtiment menait aux douches et deux couloirs reliaient cet immeuble aux deux autres du pénitencier

Le deuxième bâtiment regoupait les salles de classe. Les tables étaient à moitié pourrîtes, recouvertes de tagues et complètement cassées tandis que les chaises étaient pour la plupart bancales. Les murs tenaient à peine debout. Si quelqu'un osait s'appuyer dessus, il n'était pas sur qu'il tienne en place. Les lumières clignotaient à tout bout de champs si elles étaient allumées. Les tableaux n'étaient plus noirs depuis longtemps, les craies ne faisaient plus parties de la salle et les bureaux en étaient réduis à camoufler des trous dans le sols ou contre les murs, fait par des rares rats qui traînaient dans toute la prison. Du personnel donnait les cahiers et les trousses à l'entrée du bâtiment et les reprenaient à la fin de la journée quand tout le monde sortait, mais les vols étaient loin d'être rares. Dans les sous sols, la laverie était mélangée à la cuisine, séparée par un rideau. La nourriture était plutôt de la bouillie prémâchée et régurgitée que de la vraie nourriture. Et le linge était à peine rincé pour revenir sur les lits. L'infirmerie disposait de moyens très limités. Les ustensiles à usage unique étaient réutilisés, les médicaments périmés, les bandages sales et le service intolérable

Le denier bâtiment, l'ancienne salle d'exécution avait été renommé par la plupart des gens en salle de torture. En effet, toutes désobéissances au règlement ou rébellions envers les gardiens ou le directeur était punis par de la torture, ce qui n'était pas rare puisque le personnel avait tout les droits sur les prisonniers

Et si jamais un condamné voulait tout dire ou était trop rebelle aux goûts des gérants de la prison, un accident est si vite arrivé avec des esprits aussi perturbés… Un accident mortel. Car les morts étaient une chose courante entre les murs du pénitencier. La deuxième cause de décès était le suicide. Pendu, veines coupés, étouffement, saut du haut du toit, plongeon dans la clôture électrique… Ce n'est pas les moyens qui manquaient

La journée touchait à sa fin et les détenus pouvaient voir le soleil se coucher à l'intérieur de la cour de la prison. Les jeunes prisonniers, tous habillés de vêtement usés par le temps, étaient éparpillés dans la cour à attendre l'heure du couvre feu. Certains jouaient au basketball, d'autres se mettaient dans un coin pour discuter d'un plan d'évasion ou d'un moyen de rendre la vie moins impossible dans le pénitencier alors que les derniers se trouvaient sur un banc à recouvrir le sol de graffittis ou à fumer des cigarettes qu'ils avaient obtenus en échange de service envers le personnel

Cependant, un jeune homme se semblait pas vouloir se mêler aux autres. Habillé d'un T-shirt blanc avec des baskets de même couleur accompagné d'un jogging noir, il regardait le ciel en solitaire, allongé sur un banc en mordillant le bout d'un cure dent. Ses cheveux rouges contrastaient avec ses yeux verts turquoise entourés d'un cercle noir. Au dessus de l'œil gauche se trouvait un tatouage rouge représentant un kanji

Le délinquant observait le jour laisser place à la nuit, pensif. Il se remémorait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé dans cet endroit misérable. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait entendu la voix du juré qui annonçait la décision que l'ensemble de la cour de justice avait prise il y a de cela dix ans. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier

« Messieurs les jurés, avez-vous rendu votre verdict?

-Oui, Monsieur le juge

-Pour le chef d'accusation « Meurtre au second degrés sans préméditation», que déclarez vous?

-Nous déclarons l'accusé… Coupable »

Cela faisait dix ans que cette scène hantait son esprit, revenant le déranger dans les moments où il avait besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir sur sa vie. Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il maudissait celui qui l'avait précipité ici

Cet endroit n'était pas une prison mais un camp de concentration. Bien qu'il n'y est pas de travaux forcés ni d'assassinat « officiel », les conditions de vie y étaient semblables. Il était bien placé pour le savoir car il avait été incarcéré ici à l'âge de six ans et il en avait maintenant seize. Dix ans où il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, dix ans qu'il ne supportait pas la présence des autres, dix ans qu'il rêvait de s'enfuir en regardant le ciel

Alors que ses yeux suivaient un nuage légèrement rosâtre à cause du soleil couchant, une forme vint gâcher sa vue. Il portait un uniforme gris de gardien et avait de long cheveux de même couleurs attachés en une queue laissant ses yeux noirs montrant une haine sans fond recouvert seulement d'une paire de lunette ronde qu'il avait l'habitude de remonter régulièrement

-Allez, Shukaku, c'est l'heure du couvre feu

Le dit Shukaku poussa un soupir puis se redressa lentement pour se mettre en position assisse

C'était comme ça ici. Il n'y a pas de nom, juste des surnoms pour montrer aux détenus qu'à partir du moment où ils franchissaient ses grilles, ils n'étaient plus rien, même pas des êtres humains

Le gardien sortit une paire de menotte qu'il passa au poignet du prisonnier. Il se leva bien sagement et le suivit jusqu'aux dortoirs. Une fois devant sa cellule, il se fit pousser par son bourreau à l'intérieur de sa chambre alors qu'il portait encore ses menottes un peu trop serrées pour ses poignets, comme toujours

Une fois tranquille, il s'assit sur son lit et enleva son T-shirt, le déchirant à cause des menottes. Il s'en fichait bien puisqu'il avait un blouson gris dans un coin du lit pour se couvrir. Il poussa un long soupir en levant son visage vers l'ouverture qui lui servait de fenêtre. Vêtu de cette façon, le jeune homme paraissait bien bâti, conséquence de longues journées d'hiver passé à la salle de sport pendant les temps libre, comme tous les autres jeunes

Mais en y regardant de plus près, ses muscles ne faisaient que cacher une malnutrition de plusieurs années. Sur sa peau étaient présentes de nombreuses cicatrices, suites de longues heures de tortures. Dans son dos, des traces de fouet, sur son torse, des traces de brûlures, sur ses côtés, des traces de coupures. Ses poignets portaient aussi la trace des menottes toujours trop serrées qu'il avait prit l'habitude de porter. Et le reste de son corps n'était pas mieux, surtout que certaines blessures étaient récentes et n'attendaient qu'un faux mouvement de sa part pour s'ouvrir à nouveau

Après un autre soupir, il s'allongea sur le lit en passant ses bras derrière sa tête

Voilà l'endroit où il vivait. Un endroit où il ne faut plus vivre mais survivre. Un endroit où les jours se ressemblaient tous, entrainant chaque personnes qui y vivaient en enfer. Un endroit où il était impossible de survivre à moins que l'on soit dénudé de sentiment

Et, bien qu'il faisait paraître le contraire, Shukaku avait des sentiments mais ils étaient tellement enfouis que personnes ne pouvaient les voir et personne ne les verrait plus. Et il allait réagir avant de finir comme la plupart des délinquants d'ici. Il ne voulait pas devenir un être sans cœur, un prisonnier mort par accident ou un pauvre garçon qui préférait la mort à la vie dans ce pénitencier

Shukaku avait l'intention de partir d'ici et cela faisait dix ans qu'il préparait son évasion


	2. Punition

Une alarme tirant dans l'aigu retentit dans la prison, réveillant ses occupants. Un brouhaha de mécontentement se fit entendre dans le bâtiment des dortoirs. Chacun râlaient et pestaient contre le bruit strident qui les avait tiré du sommeil dont-ils avaient bien besoin au vue des conditions de vie de cet endroit

Dans sa cellule, Shukaku ouvrait un œil. Ayant l'habitude de ce réveil depuis dix ans, ce n'était pas cette dernière qui allait l'empêcher de se rendormir mais le hurlement de protestation de son camarade de chambre. Contrarié d'être réveillé de la sorte, le jeune homme prit son coussin et le mit sur sa tête pour tenter d'étouffer la voix de l'autre personne qui atteignait ses oreilles en vain. Il finit par prendre le coussin et le lancer violemment en l'air, rebondissant fortement sur la couchette du dessus

-La sonnerie suffit à me réveiller

-Surveille ta langue, Shukaku!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi

-Ca suffit vous deux! Si vous continuez, on vous sépare avec un bonus!

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre, signe que la petite ouverte au bas de la porte s'ouvrait, dévoilant deux plateaux repas avec un bol contenant de la bouillie brunâtre quasiment immangeable avec une cuillère et un verre d'eau. Sur l'un deux se trouvait un boîte transparente enfermant plusieurs médicaments de tailles et de formes différentes

Shukaku se leva d'un coup de son lit puis se dirigea vers les toilettes, se fichant complètement de qui pouvait le regarder. Après avoir assouvie son besoin naturel, il se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte. En passant devant le lit de son voisin de chambre, il frappe de son poings le bois sur lequel reposait le matelas

-Tes médocs

-Ouais…

Il se baissa pour prendre son plateau puis retourna sur son lit pour manger sa bouillie. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un petit-déjeuner de roi, ni même un petit-déjeuner tout court mais quand on a faim, on a faim et on pourrait manger n'importe quoi. Shukaku avait réussi à tenir trois jours avant de se jeter sur cette bouillie qu'il mangeait chaque matin depuis tellement longtemps

Un homme bondit du lit du dessus et se réceptionna sur ses jambes en amortissant la saut en s'accroupissant. Il était un peu plus vieux que Shukaku et n'avait qu'un jogging violet tirant sur le noir avec un blouson ouvert dévoilant son torse mauve clair. Contrairement à son voisin, il n'avait pas de menotte autour des poignets ni de cicatrice sur le corps mis à part des traits rouges qui soulignaient ses yeux verts qui ressortaient grâce à des cheveux gris malgré son jeune âge

-Fais attention, Kimimaro!

-Ca va! Tu va pas faire chier le monde pour ce truc!

-Ouais mais j'ai faim et je tiens pas à mourir parce que je suis tomber dans les pommes!

-Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les caïds et balancer tous ceux qui font les cons. Non seulement on te laisserait tranquille mais en plus t'aura tout ce que tu voudra, bouffe et médocs compris

-Je veux pas jouer à l'esclave du directeur!

-Comme tu veux

Ces deux là n'étaient pas du genre amical. Ils ne s'entendaient pas bien et même pas du tout. C'était le jeu du chat et du chien entre eux depuis le début de leurs incarcérations. Mais leurs batailles, autant verbales et physiques, avaient vite exaspéré les gardiens ainsi que le directeur. Ce dernier s'était vite fait comprendre à travers ses gardiens… De la manière la plus explicites qui soit, d'où les yeux rouges de Kimimaro

Ce dernier avait été rendu coupable du meurtre de toute une famille situé à Kiri et condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Dès qu'il aurait vingt cinq ans, il serait transféré dans une prison pour adulte où il exécutera sa peine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais le directeur lui avait promis, en échange de certains services, de lui organiser une petite fugue ainsi que de lui fournir une nouvelle identité et un travail

Le drogué avait une confiance aveugle envers son sauver mais Gaara savait très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il allait utiliser Kimimaro jusqu'à son transfert puis allait organiser un tragique accident pour se débarrasser de lui

Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Shukaku laissa tomber le plateau au sol dans un grand vacarme puis il se leva pour tendre ses bras en l'air dans un grand étirement accompagné d'un long bâillement. Un petit « Clic » se fit entendre suivit de l'ouverture de la porte blindée. Le garde de la veille se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur le bouton qui déclenchait l'alarme en cas d'accident, mesure prise l'hors de l'accident entre un prisonnier et son gardien

-Où est ton haut, Shukaku?

-Déchiré

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'enlever?

-Menotte

-Et toi, Kimimaro? Tu as pris tes médicaments?

-Oui

-Parfait. Si tu continue comme ça, tu pourra bientôt partir

-Merci, Kabuto-san

L'homme ne fit que remonter ses lunettes avant de faire un sourire au codétenu du jeune homme roux qui bondit de sa couchette pour atterrir devant son garde qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête. Le roux poussa un soupir d'exaspération en constatant qu'il s'était fait doubler par son camarade. Kabuto guida Shukaku et Kimimaro vers le chemin des douches

Une fois devant la porte, ils firent la queue jusqu'à arriver enfin devant une dizaine de cabine cachant les corps des hommes seulement par une porte en bois allant des genoux au torse. Les détenus avaient le droit à cinq minutes pas une seconde de plus. L'eau se coupait automatiquement si la limite de temps était dépassée, fini ou pas

Shukaku passa devant un garde qui lui enleva ses menottes, découvrant des poignets bleus, comme tous les matins, puis lui donna des vêtements avant de lui désigner une douche dans laquelle il entra. Ne voulant pas s'ennuyer à se savonner, il ne fit que se rincer avant de se sécher avec une serviette à peu près propre puis d'enfiler un pantalon en toile large gris et un T-shirt noir. Il ne souhaitait pas rester longtemps dans cette pièce sale dont chaque carrés de carrelage étaient craquelés, brisés ou manquant, où les jointures se remplissaient de plus en plus de noir et dont le calcaire s'accumulait dans les pommeaux de douche, rendant même la propreté de l'eau douteuse. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Kabuto s'occupa de lui remettre ses menottes en prenant bien de soin de les serrer au maximum puis ils attendirent Kimimaro qui ne finit que cinq minutes après Shukaku

Les deux délinquants suivirent leur garde qui les conduisit vers la cours de la prison, encore brumeuse et sombre du fait que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé. Il y avait quelques détenus éparpillés dans le secteur, attendant la suite du programme de la journée puisqu'il était trop tôt pour faire un basket, fumer ou taguer les murs alors que les autres terminaient leurs douches

Shukaku, comme à son habitude, se dirigea vers son banc. Cependant, au lieu de s'y allonger pour pouvoir regarder le ciel, il resta assis, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, à fixer le sol. Après un long soupir, il ferma les yeux. Lentement, il se remémora les chiffres qu'il avait en tête, comme une poésie qu'il se forçait d'apprendre depuis des années

Maintenant, il la savait par cœur et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier même si il le souhaitait. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'ancienne salle d'exécution. Rien qu'en l'apercevant, il se rappela toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi et cela lui donna froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Il s'arracha de sa contemplation pour voir les gardes faire leurs tournés, pistolets en main en cas d'évasion… Ou d'invasion. Il baissa les yeux vers les dortoirs. Inutile qu'il se souvienne de quelque de là-dedans, il n'y avait rien. Il finit par le dernier bâtiment. Le plus important et aussi le plus dangereux

En effet, en dix ans, Gaara avait eu tout le temps qu'il avait voulu pour étudier. C'était la partie de la prison la plus gardée pour deux raisons. La première était de que c'était le seul endroit où tous les détenus étaient ensemble sans surveillance ni menottes, pour les cours obligatoire fournis par l'établissement. La seconde, parce que c'était dans le sous-sol, près des cuisines et de la laverie, que se situait le compteur électrique mais aussi le bureau du directeur. C'est deux facteurs faisaient que l'endroit était terriblement bien gardé

Shukaku retourna son regard vers le sol. Il frotta sa basket puis frotta ses poignets avec ses mains pour essayer de diminuer la douleur qu'ils lui procuraient

-Shukaku! C'est l'heure des cours!

Comme un réflexe, il se leva et rejoignit Kabuto et Kimimaro pour aller vers l'établissement scolaire du pénitencier. Tous les résidents s'accumulèrent petit à petit, faisant la queue pour récupérer leurs cahiers ainsi qu'une trousse avec toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin soit un crayon, une gomme et un stylo à bille en plus d'outils nécessaire à une certaine matière. Pour les maths, ils rajoutaient ciseaux, compas, règles et équerres, pour géographie, ils mettaient des crayons de couleur et ainsi de suite. Mais, honnêtement, ça ne servait à rien de mettre tout ça à disposition puisque personne ne prenait les cours ni même les écoutait. Si les détenus auraient pu faire le bazar, ils l'auraient fait mais c'était sans compter à la punition qu'ils risquaient tous

Shukaku se retrouva devant un employé qui lui ôta ses menottes pour ensuite lui tendre un cahier rouge et une trousse bien remplit. Logique, puisque son programme se trouvait être math, français et deux heures de géographie pour le matin et que du sport pour l'après midi

Une fois que tout le monde est lâché dans le hall de l'établissement, les gardiens ferment les grilles du bâtiment et partent faire autre chose. Après une bonne dizaine de minute à attendre dans un gros vacarme de voix plus ou moins grave, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kabuto qui avait troqué sa tenue de gardien pour un costume noir à cravate

En effet, Kabuto s'occupait de plusieurs postes dans ce pénitencier. Etant le bras droit du direct, il disposait ainsi de plusieurs rôles important, notamment celui de professeur mais aussi celui d'infirmier et, rarement, de gardien. Le fait qu'il soit dans ce rôle pour Shukaku et Kimimaro n'était que pour mieux les manipuler et les mettre à la botte du dirigeant de la prison car ces deux là étaient les personnes les plus influentes dans cet endroit. Si l'un avait su résister, l'autre avait foncé droit dans le panneau grâce à la carotte qu'on lui mettait sous le nez

-Veuillez me suivre, jeune gens

Bien sagement, chacun suivit le professeur vers une vaste pièce où se trouvait à peu près une centaine de chaise. Tous allèrent vers le fond pour se rendormir, écrire sur les murs, jeter des objets au plafond, mâchonner de la nourriture volait ou échangeait aux cuisiniers, les jeunes suivant les plus vieux dans leurs délinquances pour tenter de suivre

Ce comportement énervait tellement Shukaku qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et se contentait d'ouvrir son cahier puis de prendre un crayon pour dessiner. A la base, il n'était pas très bon dessinateur mais à force de passer ses journées assit à ne faire que ça, ses talents de dessinateur s'étaient développés et il arrivait maintenant à faire quelque chose de correct

Il se saisit de son crayon pour ouvrit son cahier vers le milieu. Il commença à dessiner des jambes, fines et élancés, puis forma un corps mince avec une poitrine assez généreuse et finit par des bras fins. Il regarda un peu son début et se trouva pervers de dessiner une fille comme ça. Il lui fit des vêtements. Des escarpins à ficelles s'enroulant jusqu'aux genoux, une jupe s'arrêtant à mi cuisse, un débardeur et des manches dont les bouts était attaché devant la poitrine, formant un petit nœuds qui laissait pendre le trop de tissu sur le ventre. Il commença la tête. Un visage fin, légèrement long. Il fit des cheveux lisses et assez long qui allait un peu plus loin que les omoplates. Il l'avait mis en position assisse, alors il se décida à la mettre sur un canapé en velours. Il dessina une porte dans le fond ainsi que plusieurs décorations. Il tourna alors son crayon sur le visage de la jeune demoiselle. Il s'appliqua à faire des lèvres fines, légèrement entrouverte, un petit nez, des pommettes légèrement rouges et s'arrêta aux yeux. Il prit une grande respiration et se concentra dessus. Il modela des yeux de taille moyenne, des cils fins et souple, assez long, et une pupille pétillante. L'expression ressemblait à une jeune fille étonnée et rougissante. Il mit un peu de couleur dans son dessin. Il coloria les chaussures et le débardeur en rouge, les manches et la jupe en noir. Ses cheveux devinrent roux assez foncé, à la limité de châtain et ses yeux bruns clairs avec quelques nuances de jaunes et sa peau assez foncé aux reflets dorée. Il termina par le décor

Shukaku posa ses instruments et regarda son dessin. Il lui semblait étrange, presque réel… Imaginaire… Il ne serait dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que ce dessin n'était pas seulement un dessin. Pourquoi? Surement parce qu'il n'avait dessiné que ça. Il n'avait dessiné qu'une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bruns. Toujours et encore la même. Pourquoi toujours cette fille? Ca se trouve, elle n'existait pas! Mais Shukaku avait tellement envie de se dire qu'elle existait et que, quand il sortira, il l'a trouvera pour lui demander pourquoi elle occupait son esprit

Il soupira puis releva son visage pour se rendre compte que la moitié de la matinée était déjà passé, vu les cartes que Kabuto expliquait sans la moindre attention pour ses élèves, comme si il parlait dans le vide et que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il piocha dans sa trousse et en sortit le compas qu'il cacha dans une poche de sa veste puis, comme si de rien n'était, il continua à dessiner toujours cette même fille dans une position différente

Quelques heures plus tard, les cours étaient enfin finis et les détenus furent dirigés vers le grand hall où des employés leurs reprirent leurs affaires pour les vérifier, comme chaque fois. Shukaku profita de cet instant de distraction de la part des adultes pour sortir son compas et le laisser tomber par terre discrètement

Après quelques minutes de vérification, les gardes laissèrent les prisonniers sortirent un par un afin de leurs remettre les menottes pour éviter toutes évasions. C'était au tour de Shukaku quand le cri d'un employé retentit, stoppant tout le monde

-Shukaku! Il manque un compas!

Kabuto mit les menottes au voleur de compas puis remonta ses lunettes avec un petit sourire

-Tu sais que le vol est sévèrement puni, Shukaku. Si tu me dis où tu as mis ce compas, je ne dirais rien de mon côté

-Pas moi

-J'aurais essayé

-Sert à rien

Après un soupir, le gardien prit son prisonnier, faisant signe à un confrère de prendre Kimimaro avec lui, puis le fit sortir avant de contourner le bâtiment pour y rentrer par une autre porte. Ils montèrent deux étages puis marchèrent dans des couloirs à l'aspect soigner et propre, contrairement aux salles de classe, jusqu'à une porte où Kabuto frappa

-Qui est-ce?

-Kabuto, Monsieur le Directeur

-Entre, Kabuto

La voix qui résonnait derrière la porte était grave et sifflante comme un serpent à sonnette. Elle en effrayait plus d'un, surtout les nouveaux détenus ayant à peine l'âge d'entrer à l'école. Ils étaient déjà apeurés par l'environnement, le bâtiment, les autres prisonniers, les gardiens et ils devaient entendre encore ça. La plupart en sortait traumatisé

Kabuto ouvrit la porte sur un homme un tailleur noir avec une chemise grise et une cravate de même couleur que le costume. Il avait la peau extrêmement pâle et des yeux comme des serpents, bruns à la limite du jaune, entouré de violet. Personne n'aurait su dire si c'était du maquillage ou des cernes. A son oreille droite pendait une boucle d'oreille en forme de huit

La pièce était assez petite. Il y avait une fenêtre au fond, puis un bureau où était assis le directeur, recouvert de dossier et de crayon bien ranger et bien classé. Sur la gauche se trouvait des tiroirs en fer contenant tous les dossiers des détenus de la prison et sur la droite une bibliothèque remplis de livre de droit recouvert de poussière

Le directeur croisa ses mains devant son visage dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire

-Tiens tiens tiens… Shukaku, que fais-tu ici?

-Il a volait dans les affaires de l'école, Monsieur le Directeur

-On vole dans mes affaires? Alors que j'ai la bonté de vous offrir un toit, le couvert et une éducation alors que vous avez commis des crimes impardonnables! Quel manque de politesse de ta part, Shukaku!

-Cette prison ressemble plus à un camp de concentration, Orochimaru!

Le dit Orochimaru se leva d'un coup, claquant les mains sur son bureau. Parfait

-Emmène-le, Kabuto. Dix coups de fouet devraient lui remettre les idées en place

Shukaku prit une grande respiration puis fit un pas pour arriver devant le bureau de Orochimaru. Il appuya ses mains sur le bureau pour passer de l'autre côté puis, une fois de l'autre côté, donna un coup de poing au directeur qui s'affala sur le sol. Suite à ça, il posa son pied sur la gorge de l'homme et appuya légèrement dessus. Il ouvrit un tiroir et plongea les mains dedans avant de les retirer et de refermer le tiroir, glissant sa trouvaille dans une de ses poches. Personne n'avait pu le voir, l'action se passant derrière le bureau, donc caché de la vu de Kabuto, et Orochimaru étant à terre et un pied sur la gorge, l'empêchant de relever la tête

C'est seulement après que le jeune se fut relevé que le gardien réagit, la surprise de voir un détenu oser faire ça l'ayant paralysé. Il appuya sur le bipper accroché à sa ceinture et dégaina le pistolet qu'il avait pour viser Shukaku

-Shukaku, ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu sais très bien ce qui t'attends alors n'aggrave pas ton cas

-Ca peut pas être pire

-Si tu le laisse partir, nous ne ferons rien

-C'est ça

Kabuto ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte claqua d'un coup, dévoilant deux autres gardiens. Le premier était un homme avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs, un visage carré et bien musclé. Le type de mec qui pourrait très bien faire catcheur et devenir champion du monde sans problème. Le deuxième était une femme assez fine. Elle avait les yeux ébènes et les cheveux noirs tellement clair qu'on aurait dit du gris mélangé à du bleu. C'était bien une des seules femmes ici mais c'était aussi la plus réputée et la plus cruelle de la prison

Shukaku décida finalement que c'était assez et retira son pied de la gorge du directeur qui se mit sur le côté pour tousser et reprendre son souffle. Les deux autres gardiens contournèrent le bureau, un de chaque côté, sans arrêter de viser le jeune homme avec leurs armes. Une fois à côté de lui, ils lui prirent les mains pour enlever les menottes avant de le plaquer contre le bureau pour l'empêcher de bouger. La femme mit son arme dans sa nuque pour le dissuader de faire quoique se soit tandis que son coéquipier attacher ses mains derrière son dos grâce aux menottes qu'il venait d'enlever

Kabuto aida Orochimaru a se relever. Ce dernier était hors de lui et se contrôlait difficilement pour ne pas faire un meurtre. Ce que Shukaku venait aller lui donner un accès direct à la salle d'exécution renommé salle de torture par les pensionnaires ou peut-être pire. Le directeur allait peut-être décider qu'il fallait « Faire de la pace » et ordonnera qu'on se débarrasse de lui

-Guren…

-Oui, Monsieur? Répondit la gardienne

-Fait s'en ce que tu veux… Je veux juste qu'il souffre le plus possible…

-A vos ordres!

Le colosse et la dite Guren relevèrent le prisonnier pour le diriger vers la sortie sous le regard haineux de Orochimaru et celui interloqué de Kabuto

Shukaku réfléchit pendant qu'on le conduisait vers le troisième bâtiment. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, de A à Z, depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de faire ça. Il s'y était préparé au moment où il avait touché ce compas. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la peur au ventre

L'endroit où il était conduit était le pire de tous en ces lieux et peut-être même au monde. On s'appliquait à faire comprendre aux gens qui y passait qu'il ne faut pas se rebeller ici. C'était comme ça. Il fallait faire ce qu'on demande ou alors on en bavait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie

Le jeune homme gardait en tête que son évasion passé par là. C'était la dernière fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Il se dit également que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait. Par contre, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il ne sorte pas de là vivant. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir si près du but. Il sortirait de cet enfer, quoiqu'il arrive

La cours était déserte car tous les prisonniers déjeunaient dans leurs cellules. C'est donc dans le plus grand calme que le détenu et les deux gardiens arrivèrent devant la porte du bâtiment. Une fois ouverte, ils y entrèrent en silence

La pièce était immense et assez moderne, entouré de mur noir recouvert de tissu insonorisant la pièce. Sur le font était disposé une table électrisée avec une baie vitré. De l'autre côté se trouvait une chaise avec des fers et des câbles électriques un peu partout… L'ancien objet d'exécution n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et marchait encore très bien. C'était la principale chose qui effrayé les prisonniers. Cependant, l'étalage qu'il y avait avant la baie vitrée était tout aussi impressionnant. Il y avait contre le mur droit une table en métal où se trouvait des bandages, des pansements, des bassines et des produits contre les plaies. Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait une autre table qui était légèrement penché vers l'avant avec des poignets sur chaque côté. A côté se trouvait une simple chaise en bois. Près de la porte était placé des placards et des tiroirs contenant les objets de tortures

Les gardes détachèrent Shukaku puis le projetèrent sur la table de gauche à moitié penché. Il mit ses mains en avant pour se réceptionner. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un lui prit le col de son T-shirt et le déchira de haut en bas, découvrant son dos couvert de cicatrice plus ou moins anciennes puis le garde lui appuya sur l'épaule pour le mettre à genoux. Par réflexe, le jeune homme s'accrocha au poignet de la table, fixant le sol. Il entendit un tiroir coulisser. Une main qui fouille. Un objet claquer. Des pas qui s'approche

-Tu t'en occupe ou je le fais?

-Va t'assoir, Guren-chan, je m'en occupe

Des pas qui s'éloigne tandis que d'autres se positionne face à lui. C'est donc le colosse qui va le punir. Cette séance va être dure à supporter. Entre la fille qui est une vrai sadique et le garçon qui a une force hors du commun, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais il fixait toujours son point au sol, pensant à autre chose pour se donner du courage. Le courage de ne pas leurs faire le plaisir de mourir ou même crier. Il pensa soudain à son dessin, à la fille qui se trouvait peut-être dehors et qu'il allait trouver une fois qu'il serait sortie, au plaisir d'être libre

Le premier coup claqua dans son dos, puissant et fort. Le jeune homme referma plus fort ses mains les poignets tandis que sa mâchoire se serrer pour empêcher tout cris de sortir, ses yeux se concentrant sur le sol tandis que son esprit tentait de penser à autre chose. Un deuxième coup partit, plus fort, et il réagit de la même manière respirant fortement par le nez. Au troisième coup, il sentit des lignes de sang couler le long de son dos. Un quatrième. Un cinquième. Un dixième. Un vingtième. Un trentième. Un quarantième. Un cinquantième

-Arrête, on va changer

Shukaku desserra ses dents ainsi que ses mains en prenant des respirations calme et lente pour se remettre de la douleur des cinquante coups de fouets qu'il venait de prendre. Il avait les mains moites, les dents douloureuses à force de les serrer, les corps transpirants, le dos lacéré et couvert de blessures ainsi que de sang. Il tremblait, les yeux fixés sur le sol, assez fier de lui de n'avoir pas craqué tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle à grandes bouffées d'air

Sans qu'il puisse réagir, on lui renversa de l'eau sur le dos qui devait surement être mélangé à de l'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés car ses blessures se mirent à atrocement lui brûler. Il sentit une main de poser sur son épaule pour le relever, le tourner et le jeter sur la chaise. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur à cause du choc sur son dos. Il vit Guren s'approcher de lui avec différents instruments entre les mains

-Passons à la suite

Shukaku ferma un instant les yeux puis les ouvrit, jetant le regard le plus haineux qu'il avait à ses bourreaux. Il ne craquera pas. Jamais

Il savait qu'il ne craquerait pas car dès que ce sera fini, il sera libre. Car si il avait volé un compas, c'était pour se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur. Si il avait fait exprès de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur, c'était pour se jeter sur lui et l'immobiliser au sol. Si il avait osé s'en prendre à Orochimaru, c'était pour pouvoir fouiller son tiroir. Si il avait fouillé se tiroir, c'était pour y voler la clé passe partout du directeur. Cette clé qui ouvrait toutes les portes de la prison, il les avait, bien caché dans une poche de son pantalon. Cette clé, c'était sa clé pour la liberté


	3. Evasion

Shukaku ferma les yeux en prenant une grande et lente respiration. Cela faisait trois heures qu'on l'avait ramené dans sa cellule. Enfin, « trainé » se trouvait être le terme le plus exact. Son corps était recouvert de blessures plus ou moins grave. Il avait vraiment passé un sale moment dans la salle de torture et il était partagé entre la fierté d'avoir réussi à tenir et la douleur de ses blessures

En plus des coups de fouet dans le dos, il se retrouvait avec plusieurs brûlures sur le torse, ses bras portaient des traces de diverses choses qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans la peau, ses gardiens avaient prit la peine de prendre tout ce qui leur passait sous la main pour le frapper aux jambes. Mais ils avaient tous les deux bien fait attention de ne pas toucher au visage pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons auprès d'inspecteurs ou surveillants. Mesure de précaution

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration puis serra les dents pour se redresser lentement. Ses muscles lui faisaient horriblement mal suite aux contractions qu'il avait exercé pour résister à la douleur. Ses blessures étaient insupportables. Son dos lui piquait affreusement, à cause des blessures et de la solution qu'on lui avait versée dessus. Ses bras n'arrivaient presque plus à bouger, à force de recevoir des coups de couteaux dedans. Son torse lui brûlait encore malgré le temps qu'il s'était passé entre cette torture et maintenant. Ses jambes étaient parcourues de bleus et se trouvaient rouges et gonflées à certains endroit

Le prisonnier aux cheveux de feu contracta ses abdos dans un effort surhumain puis plia ses bras pour se mettre sur ses coudes. Il soupira longuement. Rien que ça le faisait suer à grosses gouttes. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un point avant de prendre une nouvelle respiration et reprendre sa contraction au niveau des muscles du ventre afin de se redresser lentement. Un fois la moitié du chemin parcouru, il leva d'un coup les mains pour se saisir des lattes du lit juste au-dessous et expira doucement. Ses bras tenaient assez bien par rapport à leurs états. Il ne sentait plus tellement la douleur de ses muscles tellement il avait mal et il tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier la douleur de son dos et de son torse. Ses paupières se refermèrent puis il soupira. Après quelques minutes de répit, il reprit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se mettre assis. Une fois cela fait, il expira en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche

Tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans les draps sales du lit, il désespérait. D'après son plan, il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés mentales pour analyser les situations qui pourraient se présenter à lui, les occasions à prendre ou à refuser, les moments dangereux, les plans pour s'enfuir. Il avait également besoin de son physique pour s'échapper. Sauter, atterrir, courir, se cacher, esquiver et autres. Il devait être disponible à cent pourcent. Le physique n'allait pas du tout et il utilisait déjà tout son mental pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il faut l'avouer, il n'avait aucune chance

Shukaku leva ses yeux vers la petite fenêtre pour regarder le ciel. Il y voyait tellement de chose. Les visages flous de sa famille dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Un visage doux et souriant représentant sa mère, un visage plus dure et plus jeune mais toujours en train de rire montrant sa sœur et un dernier amusant et enfantin, celui de son frère. Il pensa tout de suite à son père et il se rappela pourquoi il avait fait tout ça, pourquoi il voulait sortir et pourquoi il devait faire éclater la vérité

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration puis oublia sa douleur en poussant sur ses jambes pour se lever. Il se mit devant sa porte puis regarda à l'extérieur

L'intérieur du bâtiment était entièrement noir sauf quelques petites lampes qui éclairaient de-ci de-là quelques endroits, notamment les portes des cellules et les portes des couloirs reliant les trois bâtisses ainsi que les douches. Il ne voyait pas de gardiens, signe que le couvre feu était largement dépassé et que tous les gardes étaient partis dormir et ceux présents devaient faire la même chose

Le détenus aux cheveux rouges entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui et se retourna pour voir son camarade de cellule en train de se redresser de son saut pour atterrir sur le sol afin de lui faire face, le visage impassible et les sourcils froncés

-Qu'est ce que tu fous? On dirait que tu prépares un mauvais coup!

-Ca se peut bien!

Sans prévenir, Shukaku fit un pas pour se mettre près de Kimimaro et, les mains jointent par les menottes, lui décocha un crochet à la mâchoire pour ensuite le prendre par le col. Il plia sa jambe et lui assena un violant coup dans l'estomac le faisant se plier en deux. Pour finir, le jeune homme donna un coup dans la nuque de son aîné pour l'assommer. Ce dernier tomba violemment au sol en poussant un grognement de douleur et en faisant résonner le bruit de sa chute dans les couloirs

Le prisonnier encore conscient se stoppa net, à l'écoute du moindre bruit pouvant provenir des couloirs. Il n'avait pensé que Kimimaro, dans sa chute, fasse autant de bruit. Peut-être que certains gardes avaient entendu le bruit et s'étaient réveillés de leur sommeil léger

Il attendit. Trente seconde. Une minute. Deux minutes. Cinq minutes. Rien. Aucun bruit en vint à ses oreilles. Le rouquin poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, son cœur ralentissant de la frayeur qu'il venait de faire. Un plan qu'il avait perfectionné et structuré de façon à ce que son évasion soit parfaite. Et voilà que dès la première seconde, il avait oublié un facteur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement quand un bruit lui parvint à l'oreille. « Clap, clap, clap ». Quelqu'un approchait. C'était fini. Ils allaient tout découvrir et il serait mort. Il commença à stresser et à suer à grosses gouttes quand le gardien de nuit ouvrit la porte

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?

Shukaku prit une grande respiration pour se calmer puis mit un genoux à terre près de son camarade de cellule. Le garde se trouvait être le même que celui qui était avec Guren l'hors de sa séance de torture. Après une autre grande respiration, il baissa la tête sur le corps inerte de Kimimaro

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait par terre?

-Il est tombé

L'homme, méfiant, mit une main sur son arme puis s'approcha lentement. Il fit signe au prisonnier de se reculer, ce qu'il fit avec lenteur et difficulté vu son état. Le garde s'agenouilla à son tour puis toucha la gorge de l'évanoui, vérifiant si il respirait encore. Suite à cette vérification, il lâcha son pistolet pour prendre sa radio de communication

-Cellule douze, demande de médecin, le détenu trois mille neuf cent quarante cinq à terre

Shukaku décida d'intervenir à cet instant. Il leva ses mains en l'air et les descendit violemment en direction de la nuque de son bourreau. Cependant, ce dernier se retourna et attrapa les poignets du rebelle d'une main tandis que l'autre dégainait déjà l'arme. Par pur reflexe, le jeune homme leva sa jambe et frappa le poignet de son assaillant, faisant voler le pistolet en l'air. Ce dernier retomba, provoquant un coup de feu dont la balle atterrit dans la jambe du garde ce qui permit au rouquin de se défaire de sa poigne et il en profita pour lui mettre en coup dans le visage, faisant tomber l'homme en uniforme au sol

Le détenu recula de quelques pas et se mit en position de défense: les jambes écartaient, les mains devant le visage, légèrement de profil. Le gardien se releva lentement et en titubant tout en s'essuyant la lèvre d'où coulait un peu de sang. Les deux adversaires se fixèrent, se lançant des regards noirs et remarquant le moindre geste de l'autre. Le jeune prisonnier prenait de grande respiration. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au colosse qu'il se tenait devant lui. L'adulte était en pleine forme physique malgré sa blessure, avait l'habitude de se battre contre les caïds et allait avoir du renfort dans quelques secondes. Lui, il était affaibli par le manque de nourriture, la torture et sa dernière correction

Shukaku prit appui sur ses pieds et se projeta contre son ennemi, légèrement de profil dans le but de lui donner un coup d'épaule. Le garde le stoppa puis le repoussa lentement contre le mur, le plaquant dessus violemment, laissant un râle s'échapper de la gorge du jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit le bras du gardien sur sa gorge en train de l'étrangler, lui coupant la respiration. Il se mit alors à battre des jambes, les lançant dans n'importe quel endroit pourvu qu'il touche son adversaire qui allait bientôt devenir son meurtrier si il n'arrivait pas à sortir de là

La douleur le submergeait, son souffle se coupait, le sang battait dans ses tempes, la sueur coulait sur son visage, les plaies se remettaient à saigner, son regard devint vitreux. Il allait mourir. Ici, dans la prison de Pengrade, comme un chien. Même si il savait que sa vie n'avait été jusque là qu'une suite de malheur et que, au point de vue du monde, il n'était rien, même moins que rien, il aurait voulu mourir plus dignement. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un pense à lui, soit triste pour lui, ait de la peine. Mais non. Aucun souvenir, aucun objet, rien. Juste une place dans une cellule

Soudain, un cri attira son attention puis le poids sur sa gorge se retira. Shukaku tomba à genoux et toussa, reprenant lentement sa respiration en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il releva son visage vers le gardien en train de gémir au sol, se tenant la jambe où il était blessé. Le prisonnier se dit qu'il avait dû lui donner un coup dedans. Saisissant sa chance, il posa sa main sur le lit et se redressa le plus vite qu'il put, le cœur battant. Il voyait que son ennemi se relevait aussi et que, si il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait reprendre le dessus. Il poussa un râle et se redressa d'un coup, évacuant sa douleur grâce à son cri et fonça vers la porte. Il la prit, la tira et la referma. Le jeune home sentit la porte tremblait avant qu'un petit « Clic » ne se fasse entendre, signe qu'elle était fermée, suivit d'un bruit sourd

Le rouquin appuya son dos contre le mur et se mit à respirait fortement, fixant le plafond en tentant de calmer son cœur de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait été à deux doigts de mourir et son plan ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. A partir de maintenant, ce n'était que de l'improvisation et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. L'équipe médicale allait venir dans très peu de temps et il fallait qu'il fasse diversion mais comment? Il n'avait sur lui qu'un pantalon en toile, des bandages couverts de sang et le passe partout du directeur

Il soupira puis redressa en marchant lentement vers les douches. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte avec le passe, il y pénétra et y prit un T-shirt noir, un blouson gris et un autre noir. En utilisant le passe du directeur, il défit ses menottes avant d'enfiler sa tenue dans cet ordre puis attendit en silence. Pour ne pas s'engourdir ou laisser son corps se reposer de sa douleur, il se balança d'une jambe à l'autre en respirant profondément et silencieusement. Il se doutait bien que tous les détenus avaient entendu le coup de feu et étaient réveillés. Les gardiens devaient aussi se méfier. Bien que les murs avaient atténué le bruit du coup de feu, il ne l'avait sans doute pas étouffé entièrement

Le rouquin commença à entendre des pas dans le couloir, puis l'escalier et, enfin, à l'étage. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte pour voir Kabuto et des autres gardes entrer dans la cellule. Il se glissa hors des douches puis se colla au mur. Etant pratiquement dans le noir, il était sur qu'on le verrait pas. Au moins un facteur qui tournait la situation à son avantage. Il longea les murs jusqu'à la sortie puis verrouilla la porte

Sans attendre, le détenu se précipita dans un coin de la cour où il y avait des buissons, l'endroit des drogués qui avaient reçu leurs doses grâce aux services rendus au directeur. Une fois arrivé là-haut, il fit une pause en soufflant lourdement. Son regard fixait le sol, passant de seringues en seringues, de cigarettes en cigarettes, de médicaments en médicaments. Il se mit contre le mur pour regarder son prochain objectif: le bâtiment scolaire

Shukaku observa la tournée des gardes autour de la cour. Ca, il n'avait jamais pu l'observer et donc, il devait attendre d'avoir assimiler les allées et venus de chaque personnes tout en allant très vite car la sonnerie prévenant d'une évasion n'allait pas tarder à retentir. C'est pour cela qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller couper le courant

Un garde passe pour aller vers la gauche, croisant un autre qui va dans le sens inverse dans les plates formes sur les grillages. Pareil à trois autres endroits. Au sol, des chiens faisaient des rondes à l'extérieur, tenus en laisse par des maîtres. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien mise à part une personne ou deux qui surveillaient la porte de sortie. Il devait être rapide, ne pas s'arrêter et surtout, ne pas se faire repérer. Kabuto et l'autre garde avaient surement déjà donné l'alerte mais eux, en plus d'avoir le devoir de prévenir d'une évasion, avaient le feu vert pour tirer sur tout ce qui semblait suspect

Le jeune homme trouva une ouverture dans la ronde: deux gardes qui discutaient. C'était sa chance! Il prit une grande respiration et fonça vers l'établissement du plus vite qu'il pu. Malheureusement, à mi-chemin, il trébucha et tenta d'étouffer son grognement de douleur, en vain, qui résonna dans la nuit, attirant l'attention des gardes haut perchés. Ces derniers se mirent en position de tirs et un prit la parole, surement le chef de la troupe

-Qui va là!

Shukaku n'hésita pas. Il se releva d'un coup, non sans gémir de douleur, puis fonça vers le bâtiment sans prêter attention à la question qui lui était posé

-Feu à volonté!

Et les coups résonnèrent de tous côtés. Des pistolets, des fusils et autres armes que le rouquin ne cherchait même pas à identifier. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était courir et prier. Prier pour qu'aucune balle le touche. Si cela arrivait, il était mort

Il se rapprochait. Cinq mètre. Quatre mètre. Il sortit le passe afin d'ouvrir la porte. Deux mètres. (Oui, parce que le temps qu'il fasse ça, ça fait un bon mètre!) Un mètre. Le jeune s'applatit sur la porte dans un grognement sourd et en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure. Il tourna le passe partout puis entra d'un coup avant de refermer la porte et se plaqua au sol en se couvrant la tête de ses bras. Juste après, une fusillade de balle traversèrent la porte, la trouant de tout part. Quand il n'entendit plus les bruits des armes, ce fut au tour des hurlements du chef qui le remplacèrent, suivis de centaines de pas dans la cour. Le prisonnier se traîna jusqu'à la porte qu'il verrouilla grâce à la clé

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il se leva directement et alla ouvrir la porte qui menait au sous sol, lieu où se faisait la nourriture et le lavage mais aussi là où se trouvait le générateur électrique de toute la prison. Si il arrivait à le couper, il était pratiquement sur qu'il allait arriver à être libre

Le jeune dévala les escaliers menant à la cave puis ouvrit la grille de la cuisine. Elle était vraiment simple, comme il pu le constater grâce aux lumières. Une dizaine de cuisinière étaient posées au fond, des casseroles dessus afin de cuire le repas du lendemain ainsi qu'un évier. Au fond, du côté gauche, se trouvaient plateaux et des chariots pour transporter la nourriture aux détenus. Sur le mur où était implanté la porte se trouvaient des placards contenant sans doute de la nourriture

En pensant à ça, Shukaku se souvient qu'il n'avait pas manger hier, si ce n'est son petit déjeuner et son ventre se mit à crier famine. N'en pouvant plus, il alla fouiller dans les placards afin de trouver de la nourriture. Malheureusement pour lui, la plupart des choses se trouvant là étaient des boîtes de conserve périmées depuis quelques temps ainsi que des fruits pourris. Il soupira tandis que ses yeux se fixer sur une armoire fermée à clé. Il l'ouvrit grâce au passe et écarquilla les yeux. L'armoire était remplie de nourriture. Pas de la périmée ou de la pourries. De la vraie nourriture mangeable et saine, sans doute pour le repas des gardes et du directeur

Il se saisit d'un croissant se trouvant à sa portée qu'il commença à manger. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant le goût de sa nourriture. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de la vraie nourriture que tout ce qui pouvait arriver dans sa bouche lui paraîtrait bon. Ce croissant en était la preuve, il aurait pu en manger des tonnes. Une fois son croissant finit, il prit une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida d'un quart, prenant du plaisir à sentir de l'eau potable coulée dans sa gorge. Il finit par une pomme qu'il mit dans sa bouche en allant ouvrir la porte se trouvant à la droite de la pièce

Le rouquin pénétra dans la pièce en silence tandis que le bruit des machines en marche lui assaillirent les oreilles. Sur sa gauche se trouvait des machines à laver et sur sa droite des séchoirs. Le linge sale était empilé au centre, tel une montagne de chemise et de pantalon ressemblant plus à des haillons qu'autre chose

C'est alors que la sirène retentit, annonçant l'évasion d'un prisonnier. Les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à entrer dans le bâtiment et le fouiller. Tout en terminant sa pomme, il contourna le tas de linge sale et se retrouve face à la chose qu'il cherchait: le générateur électrique. C'était un gros bloc noir sortait du mur et faisant un bruit encore plus horrible que les machines à laver et couvrant celui de la sirène d'alerte. Il l'ouvrit grâce au passe et écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait des câbles partout et presque autant de bouton. Il n'était pas mécanicien et encore moins électricien. Il savait à peine brancher un câble dans une prise et encore, seulement en théorie

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête puis retourna dans la cuisine. Il prit une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau ainsi que des allumettes qu'il fourra dans sa poche puis revint devant le générateur. Une chose était sûr pour lui. L'électricité et l'eau ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il posa la casserole puis fit le tour de la laverie et trouva une conduite d'aération. Il enleva la grille, rouillée par le temps, puis revint à son point de départ. Il devait préparer sa fuite et il était évident que les gardes allaient arriver par l'escalier, le seul menant au sous sol

Il se saisit de la casserole et fit quelques pas en arrière avant la jeter sur le générateur. Il courut vers la conduite d'aération, grognant de la douleur que lui faisait subir ses jambes qui devaient de-nouveau faire des efforts. Il glissa derrière une machine à laver et se protégea le visage des étincelles fusant du générateur, mécontent de la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Les étincelles fusèrent pendant une bonne minute puis tout se stoppa. Les lumières s'éteignirent, les machines s'arrêtèrent et la sirène de cria plus

Shukaku sortit le paquet d'allumettes et en fit cramer une, la couvrant avec sa main pour ne pas qu'elle s'éteigne de manière à voir également où il allait. Il reconnu l'endroit où se trouvait la conduite et éteignit l'allumette. Il s'allongea, se faisant le plus mince possible

Il entra dans la conduite tel un serpent. Cependant, elle était très petite et il devait avancer à la seule force de ses coudes, demande tout de même un effort à ses abdominaux. Il continua dans la conduite, suivant une légère montée qui continuer sur plusieurs mètres. Il ne savait pas du tout où il allait, tant qu'il pouvait sortir de là, c'était le principal. Il croisa des rats, des araignées et plusieurs insectes sur son passage avant de voir de la lumière. Après un soupir, il frappa contre la plaque de fer qui l'empêchait de sortir avant qu'elle ne cède, elle aussi rouillait

Le rouquin roula dans l'herbe et prit quelques instants pour se reposer de se qu'il venait de vivre. Il reconnu alors l'endroit: il était derrière le bâtiment scolaire. Il était en sueur, la douleur était presque intenable, tellement qu'il ne sentait plus ses membres, la fatigue le gagnait petit à petit. Il écouta alors les bruits de la prison en panique. La coupure de courant avait désactivée les portes des cellules et avait libéré les prisonniers qui menaient une révolte. Il entendait les bruits des armes qui tiraient un peu dans le tas, les hurlements des prisonniers qui se battaient et autres bruits de combat. Les aboiements des chiens, les cris de douleurs, les hurlements de rage et autres. C'était parfait

Le jeune homme se releva et s'approcha de la grille. Après une grande inspiration, il se saisit du grillage, se préparant à recevoir une charge de courant assez importante pour le tuer. Rien. Il commença à grimper sans retenir ses grognements et ses gémissements de douleurs. Etant en plein milieu d'une bataille et caché par le bâtiment, il ne craignait plus que quelqu'un le remarque. Il passa au moment le plus dur: le chemin des gardes en hauteur. Il était assez large et il fallait qu'il monte dessus. Heureusement, il était composé d'une grille de plusieurs épaisseurs, il put donc faire comme une araignée et suivre le chemin. Il glissa ses doigts et ses chaussures dans les trous pour avancer, hurlant de douleur par moment

Le détenu arriva sur le côté et se hissa sur le chemin en roulant. Il resta dans cette position un moment pour se reposer en respirant fortement. Il se mit sur le ventre puis à quatre pattes pour se relever quand il sentit une balle traverser sa jambe, le faisant tomber à plat ventre tout en se prenant l'endroit où il était touché. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol et vit Kabuto avec Orochimaru. Ce dernier tenait une arme et le visait avec un sourire de tueur

-J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi dès le début, Shukaku

Le directeur tira une nouvelle fois mais rata sa cible qui avait fait un tonneau sur le côté pour éviter la balle. Sans attendre, le rouquin se releva et alla à cloche pied vers le fil barbelé qu'il prit en main sans se soucier de la douleur. Celle là était bien insignifiante par rapport à ses blessures faites lors de sa torture

Il respira plusieurs fois profondément en regardant le sol. Il était pressé et n'avait pas le temps de passer de l'autre côté pour descendre lentement en s'aidant de la grille. Il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait et cette fois ce n'était pas pour s'enfuir mais pour survivre. Orochimaru était sur le point de lui tirer dessus. Cependant, ses blessures étaient importantes et sauter d'une hauteur pareil était déjà risqué en temps normal alors blessé, c'était pire

Un autre tir rata sa cible, la balle siffla près de l'oreille gauche du jeune homme, le réveillant de sa réflexion, la nuit diminuant la précision du tireur et les combats couvrant le bruit, empêchant d'autres gardes d'arriver. Il fit un saut et passa par-dessus le fil barbelé. La descente, bien que rapide, lui parue longue et il appréhendait la chute. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés pour amortir son atterrissage, son corps souffrait déjà du choc qu'il allait avoir

Le détenu sentit ses jambes toucher le sol et son corps s'affaissa d'un coup, lui faisant faire des tonneaux sur le côté et arrachant des cris de douleurs au blessé qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, finissant de grogner la douleur qui revenait d'un coup à la charge, l'empêchant de bouger

Depuis le début de son plan, il avait eu mal mais il avait pu tenir la douleur de côté. Cependant, cette chute avec raviver ses blessures, lui prouvant qu'il était à bout. Il ne sentait plus rien, son corps était déconnecté mais il savait que le directeur était toujours là avec son arme et qu'il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour venir le chercher pour le remettre en prison

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se tourna sur le ventre puis se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança lentement vers la forêt. Arrivé vers le premier arbre, il saisit une branche et s'aida de celle-ci pour se relever. Un pied au sol, il se redressa lentement, le deuxième pied rejoignit le premier. Une fois debout, il observa la forêt, tremblant et en sueur tout en prenant de grande bouffée d'air. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers la prison où se déroulait toujours la bataille opposant les détenus aux gardiens

Shukaku se remit face à la forêt puis courut dans celle-ci, disparaissant de la prison de « Pengrade ». Il courait à perdre haleine, il courait encore et encore. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il était sur d'une chose. Maintenant, il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait car maintenant, il était libre


	4. Voyage

Shukaku ralentit la course qu'il faisait depuis maintenant dix minutes, ses blessures l'empêchant d'avancer, son souffle s'atténuant, sa fatigue s'amplifiant. Il diminua son rythme jusqu'à une marche lente. Il s'avança vers un arbre puis s'y appuya, collant son dos contre le tronc de celui-ci. Il se laissa lentement glisser contre l'écorce afin de s'asseoir

Reprenant son souffle par grande bouffée, il se mit à regarder ce qui l'entourait. Des arbres et des arbres à perte de vue avec des buissons contenant des fruits rouges plus ou moins foncés. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs parcouraient le sol, mettant une touche de gaieté dans le mélange vert et brun de la forêt. La terre était dure et sèche, signe que les nuages n'avaient pas déversé leurs eaux depuis quelques temps. Cependant, il y avait une rivière pas loin, à peine cachée par la verdure des bois, permettant au jeune homme de voir les reflets de la lune et des étoiles sur l'eau, l'a faisant brillée de mille feux

Il resta un moment à regarder le paysage. Ayant passé plus de la moitié de sa vie enfermé, il ne connaissait pas ce genre de chose. Tout ce qu'il a vu remontait à plus de dix ans et la plupart des choses vu, appris, entendu, avait disparu de son esprit depuis bien longtemps. La couleur et la forme des fleurs, le reflet de la lune sur l'eau, les fruits et autres. Maintenant, il pouvait les voir car…

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte d'une chose. Libre. Il était libre. Plus de barrières, plus de gardiens, plus de tortures. Il était enfin libre. Ca y est, il n'était plus dans Pengrade. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait Après dix ans d'emprisonnement et d'enfer, le voilà libre. Libre!

Mais l'ex-détenu n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir. Il devait s'enfuir du territoire avant que toutes les frontières soient fermées. En effet, Orochimaru allait sûrement faire boucler le territoire. Sa prison venait d'être ravager et plusieurs voir tous les prisonniers avaient dû s'enfuir. Mais la personne que le directeur voulait attraper par-dessus tout, c'était lui car, après tout, c'était sa faute si tout ça était arrivé. Il en était sûr, Orochimaru devait le maudire de toute ses forces et c'était tant mieux

Shukaku s'appuya d'une main sur le tronc et de l'autre sur une branche pour se relever lentement en prenant soin d'avoir le moins mal possible, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile mais maintenant que le stress et l'urgence de l'évasion avait disparu, il n'avait plus besoin de se dépêcher. La seule chose qu'il devait faire, c'était d'empêcher les gardiens de le retrouver

Il déchira des morceaux de son pantalon ainsi que de son T-shirt puis s'avança vers la rivière en prenant soin de laisser des morceaux de tissus accrocher sur les branches et dans les buissons de façon à ce que l'on croit qu'ils ont été déchirés tandis qu'il marchait. Une fois arrivé devant le cours d'eau, il ôta son blouson noir, se retrouvant en gris, et le jeta dans l'eau. Il suivit du regard la trajectoire du vêtement qui dériva un moment au grès du courant provoqué par l'eau avant de se coincer dans des branchages qui plongeaient dans la rivière. Il prit son T-shirt et le déchira pour l'enroulé autour de ses bras pour empêcher le sang de couler sur le sol

Une fois ces diverses choses faites, le rouquin se tourna vers la direction opposée puis commença à marcher lentement. Il sentait le sang séché dans son dos, les brûlures de son torse l'empêchant de se pencher, les os de ses jambes bougeaient et les blessures de ses bras saignaient, s'imprégnant dans son T-shirt

C'était une longue marche qui l'attendait mais il savait que si il ne sortait pas d'ici le plus vite possible, il n'aurait plus aucune chance. Mais si il calculait bien, il avait le temps de traverser la frontière jusqu'au matin, le temps qu'Orochimaru mette de l'ordre dans la prison, qu'il prévienne de la catastrophe qui s'est produite et que le territoire soit bouclé

Cependant, il ne fallait pas traîner. Maintenant qu'il était hors de Pengrade, il devait prouver son innocence. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne se souvenait de rien, ni de son procès, ni de sa maison, ni de ce qui s'était réellement passé

Tout ce dont il se souvenait, ce n'est que l'image de sa mère en train de s'écroulé, le sang s'étalant sur le sol comme une mare qui s'étends dans la terre. Ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était les hurlements qui lui tiraillaient les oreilles. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était qu'il ne voyait ça que d'un œil, le droit. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, tentait de se souvenir d'autres choses en vain lors de ses longues nuits où il ne dormait pas, ses longues journées où il regardait le ciel, ses dix années de sa vie gâchées

Alors d'où partir? Il connaissait à peu près la géographie du monde. Sa mère a été assassiné à Suna, au Japon et il se trouvait à Oto, dans le même pays. Au moins, il n'aura pas à prendre le bateau, l'avion ou le train pour traverser le monde mais il y avait quand même du chemin entre les deux. Il était donc sûr qu'il fallait qu'il passe par Konoha

Sa décision prise, Shukaku commença à courir pour traverser le plus vite possible la frontière quand il arriva à un chemin en terre battu. Il resta à l'orée de la forêt et longea cette route en prenant soin de rester caché et d'aller dans la direction opposé à celui de la prison, ralentissant pour ne pas se faire repérer. Si il suivait ce chemin, il allait forcément tomber sur un panneau d'indication qui lui montra quelle direction prendre pour atteindre Konoha

Après quelques mètres, il entendit le bruit d'un moteur, lui faisant mal aux oreilles. Il pressa le pas avant d'apercevoir une camionnette rouge avec un logo sur le côté qui ressemblait à une feuille: une spirale avec une flèche en bas à gauche de couleur blanche. Il était entièrement fermé de tout les côtés sauf deux portes à l'arrière, pour les chargements, et la cabine où se trouvait une porte de chaque côté, pour un conducteur et un passager

Le jeune homme s'en approcha puis se colla sur le côté avant de s'avancer doucement vers la porte du côté du passager. Tous les sens en alerte, les muscles tendus, la douleur revenant, le cerveau bouillonnant, il s'arrêta en essayant d'élaborer un plan. Il ne savait pas si ils étaient forts, armés ni même si ils étaient deux ou seulement un. Il n'était pas au courant de la raison de l'arrêt du véhicule. Peut-être une panne. Dans ce cas, ce serait inutile de se battre pour rien

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit un brin de conversation venant de l'intérieur de la cabine

-Alors, Kotetsu? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? Fait froid ici, même avec le chauffage!

-T'es gentil mais t'attends un peu, je te signale que dehors, il fait encore plus froid. Essaie de changer une roue dans ces conditions et on en reparlera après!

-Ca va, ca va… Ah que je déteste cet endroit! Il fait toujours froid ici, qu'il fasse beau ou mauvais! Il y a des cailloux et des obstacles partout sur la route! On perds au moins deux heures à aller de la capital d'Oto à celle de Konoha! Ah! J'aime vraiment pas faire des livraisons ici!

-Te plains pas, on a pas beaucoup de livraison ici avec le peu d'habitant qu'il y a! Juste la capitale, une ville industrielle et une prison. En plus, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur ces trois cites et on est pas en très bonne relation avec le maire d'ici, alors on fait le minimum

-Encore heureux! C'est pas de tout repos d'être diplomate! Heureusement que c'était juste pour régler des livraisons! On aurait été mieux dans notre voiture!

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Izumo

Le rouquin plissa les yeux puis fit demi-tour pour arriver derrière la camionnette. Prudemment, il pencha la tête du côté opposé à celui d'où il venait pour essayer d'apercevoir l'homme qui était de l'autre côté. Il vit du coin de l'œil un homme en tenue grise, un genre de costume sauf que le haut était boutonné jusqu'au cou. Le marchand avait des cheveux longs et noirs partant dans tous les sens ainsi qu'un peu de poil au menton, formant une petite barbe. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était qu'il avait un bandage autour du visage vers le milieu de son nez sans aucun prétexte. Sûrement un effet de style. L'homme était devant le pneu avant de la machine et avait un pneu crevé derrière lui ainsi qu'une caisse à outils à sa droite. Comme le disait son compagnon, il changeait la roue qui avait dû se percer à force de rouler sur des obstacles plus ou moins pointus

L'ex-prisonnier se cacha derrière la camionnette puis se mit à réfléchir. Ce véhicule venait de Konoha et allait un peu partout afin d'effectuer des livraisons de cadeaux pour améliorer les relations entre les territoires et celui-ci rentrait chez lui. De plus, ce n'était qu'une toute petite panne dû à un pneu crevé. D'ici quelques minutes, ils allaient repartir. C'était une chance pour lui! Non seulement il pourrait se reposer mais en plus il irait plus vite qu'à pied!

Il ouvrit lentement et le plus silencieusement possible la porte arrière de la camionnette puis entra à l'intérieur. C'était remplis de caisse, plein ou vide de plusieurs choses, ainsi que d'objet comme des lattes en bois, des sanglas, des outils et autres. Il y avait aussi pas mal de provision comme des fruits, de la viande, des cannettes de bière, des bouteilles de soda et plein de choses non identifiables, sûrement à cause du temps qu'elles sont passées à pourrir ici. Il remarqua une petite fenêtre permettant au conducteur de voir sa cargaison ainsi que deux autres sur les portes qu'il venait de franchir. Au moins, il ne serait pas dans la noir

Shukaku trouva un coin à peu près propre au fond du véhicule, derrière un caisse. De cette façon, il serait bien caché durant tout le long du trajet si les deux hommes regardaient par l'ouverture entre la cabine et l'arrière ou si un contrôleur venait vérifier la charge de la camionnette. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le fameux Kotetsu ouvrit la porte pour y balancer la caisse à outil en plus du pneu crevé avant de le refermer

-Bon! C'est parti!

-Pas trop tôt!

-La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colles!

-Pas de prochaine fois, j'irais me plaindre à Monsieur Sarutobi!

-C'est ça, comme toujours

-Pfff…

Et le véhicule démarra enfin, au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sentait les virages que prenait le chauffeur, les embûches qu'il esquivait, les cailloux sur lesquels il roulait sans exception, provoquant des changements brusques de directions dont il faisait les frais mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Il restait accroché à la caisse arrière pour éviter le plus possible de bouger et, ainsi, essayer de se reposer de sa marche et de la douleur de ses blessures

Maintenant, il était sur d'aller à Konoha. D'après ce qu'il avait écouté à Pengrade, Konoha était la plus grande ville économique au monde et la plus croissante. Il y trouverait sûrement un travail et grâce à l'argent qu'il aura récolté, il pourra s'acheter de quoi vivre puis payer des spécialistes pour qu'il ré-ouvre l'affaire. Oui mais le temps qu'il est tout cet argent, il sera devenu trop vieux, peut-être capturé de-nouveau ou même mort

L'autre option qui s'offrait à lui était de retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille. Sa mère était morte. Son père, il en était hors de question, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Son frère? Sa sœur? Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux, il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'ils étaient devenus et il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient aujourd'hui. Il était même pratiquement sur qu'ils ont, eux aussi, été tués

Vraiment, les choses n'allaient pas dans un bon sens mais ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire. Il aurait pu se faire tuer dans la prison et là, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Là, il en avait une qu'il avait bien l'intention de mettre à profit

Le temps passa lentement pour Shukaku. Cela faisait environ trois heures et demie qu'il se faisait balancer par les virages de la route dans la camionnette. Le soleil commençait à apparaître à travers l'horizon, colorant légèrement l'intérieur de la machine. De plus, il commençait à être de plus en plus fatigué, épuisé de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais ses blessures le faisaient souffrir et il n'arrivait plus à rien maintenant que son corps avait prit un peu de repos, même dormir était impossible

Mais même si il avait pu, il n'aurait pas dormi car le véhicule s'approchait de la frontière entre Oto et Konoha et il redoutait ce moment. Il s'imaginait déjà le pire le concernant. La capture, la souffrance, le noir, la mort. Toutes ses menaces, il les voyait déjà autour de lui, prête à l'assiéger. Il n'en avait pas peur, il était résigné à ce destin depuis son premier jour en prison et il l'était encore. Un seul faux pas, et il replongerait pour ne jamais en sortir, il en était sûr

Un brusque freinage de la part du conducteur le sorti de ses pensées, le projetant par la même occasion contre la paroi avant de la camionnette. Son dos claqua contre la paroi, lui faisant pousser un grognement de douleur. Un arrêt. Celui de la douane? Il eut vite la réponse

-Bonjour, messieurs. Papiers du véhicule, s'il vous plait

-Que se passe t'il? Il n'est normalement pas nécessaire de présenter les papiers du véhicule lors d'un passage à la frontière

-Il y a eu une évasion à la prison de Pengrade. Sur soixante treize prisonniers, cinquante huit se sont enfuis. Il est impératif que nous vérifions tous les véhicules

-Je comprends

Shukaku entendit la porte arrière de la camionnette s'ouvrit, faisant entrer la lumière du jour. Il entendit un homme entrer, son poids faisant pencher le véhicule. Il s'avança lentement vers la première caisse pour l'ouvrir. Il poussa un gémissement de mécontentement, sûrement à cause de l'odeur qu'il venait de sentir et qui s'échapper de la boîte en bois qu'il venait d'ouvrir

Pendant sa fouille, la discussion entre les trois hommes continuaient

-Je vois. J'ai du mal à croire que des diplomates voyagent en véhicule de transport

-Je comprends. Une erreur de la part des fournisseurs qui devaient déposer des marchandises à la capitale se sont trompés et ont échangés deux camionnettes. Afin d'éviter l'incident diplomatique, nous sommes venus en personne faire la livraison accompagnés de nos excuses

-Avez-vous une preuve, messieurs?

-Bien entendu

Nouveau silence mais le rouquin était trop occupé à observer le surveillant qui inspectait les caisses. N'étant pas un véhicule hautement chargé, il était déjà près de lui. En fait, la dernière boîte à voir était celle derrière laquelle il se cachait. Il allait se faire voir et devait absolument changer de cachette au plus vite

Conscient du danger, il se redressa lentement mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un coup, laissant son corps tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il ne se soucia pas de la douleur qui le parcourut sur le moment mais de la catastrophe qui venait de se produire. Il venait de se faire repérer bêtement

L'homme sortit une arme de sa ceinture, un peu comme les gardiens de la prison qui accompagnaient les détenus, se mit en garde en visant la caisse tandis qu'il avançait lentement

Shukaku su que c'était fini

-Euh… Pardonnez-nous, messieurs! Vous pouvez passer!

L'homme dans la camionnette se stoppa un moment quand il entendit cette phrase mais reprit son avancée. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir quand son collègue arriva

-Eh! Descends!

-Attendez un…

-Maintenant! C'est un ordre!

Le gardien se tourna vers son supérieur qui disparaissait déjà avant de revenir vers l'ex-détenu. Il poussa finalement un soupir puis descendit de la camionnette en pestant avant de refermer les portes sans pour autant d'arrêter de se plaindre

Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule était à nouveau en route et Shukaku poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se sentit vraiment libre, comme si un poids s'était envolé, allégeant ses épaules, diminuant la douleur de son corps, desserrant l'étreinte de son cœur et chassant de son esprit toutes ses mauvaises pensées

Maintenant que la frontière était passée, il n'avait plus à craindre de retomber dans le piège d'où il venait de sortir. Pour l'instant, il était en sécurité et il pouvait prendre un peu de repos, ce qu'il fit. Doucement, le jeune homme s'allongea à même le sol de la camionnette avec de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour essayer d'avoir un peu plus chaud puis ferma les yeux. Et c'est dans les rayons du soleil qui commençait sa course du jour qu'il s'endormit, bercé par le tango du véhicule roulant sur une meilleure route qu'il y a quelques instants

Et c'est ainsi que Shukaku, détenu numéro quatre mille sept cent cinquante deux de Pengrade, s'est enfuit de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait pour tenter de commencer une nouvelle vie où il pourrait enfin être quelqu'un


	5. Combat

« Il voyait flou. Non. Il ne voyait presque plus rien. Sa vision était cachée par le sang qui coulait de sa tête, la fatigue l'empêchait de distinguer clairement les formes, les couleurs, les choses qui s'approchaient de lui

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne sentait plus rien. Aucun membre de son corps ne voulait bouger, même pas un doigt, rien. Aucune sensation arrivait à l'atteindre. Le froid, la douleur, le sang qui coulait sur sa peau. Son cerveau ne distinguait plus rien. Il savait juste une chose: ce qui le tenait assis se trouvait être des cordes qui le retenaient à une chaise

Il leva les yeux et tous ce qu'il vit fut un objet brillant et des yeux de serpents entourés de violet avant que le bruit d'une arme à feu n'atteigne ses oreilles, en même temps que la balle qui lui était destinée »

Shukaku ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, se réveillant lentement de son sommeil, la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres l'éblouissant. Si on pouvait appeler ça un sommeil. Il s'était lentement endormit pour ne pas faire de rêve et se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard encore plus fatigué qu'avant et avait compris que c'était une très grosse erreur de s'endormir maintenant. Non seulement il aurait pu se faire prendre mais en plus de ça, ses blessures le faisaient encore plus souffrir qu'avant. Il avait voulu se redresser pour éviter de s'assoupir de nouveau mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. La fatigue et les balancements du véhicule dans lequel il se trouvait avaient eu raison de sa volonté et il avait cédé au sommeil une deuxième fois, celui-ci ayant était plus long que le premier. S'enchaîna alors un réveil plus douleur encore que le premier puis un nouvel assoupissement accompagnait de ce rêve étrange

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si il s'était fait attrapé dans la prison, dans la forêt ou dans la camionnette et c'était ce qui pourrait lui arriver si il se faisait attraper aujourd'hui ou demain. Une longue suite de torture pour finir par mourir de la main du directeur. Et il savait très bien que plus le temps de son évasion s'allongerait, plus sa torture sera longue et douloureuse. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse attraper

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration puis se redressa lentement, tentant de réveiller le moins possible sa douleur mais en vain. Une fois assis, il fit un bilan complet de la situation dans son esprit, résumant les derniers évènements, ses contraintes, ses avantages et ce qu'il devait faire. Sa conclusion n'était pas vraiment positif. Il n'avait rien, ni possessions, ni famille, ni amis et, de plus, il était blessé, à tel point qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger. Par contre, il n'avait pratiquement plus de menace concernant son retour en prison car il savait que les avis de recherche ne filtraient que rarement voir jamais d'un pays à un autre

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent quand il vit la lumière diminuer petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il était pourtant sur que la nuit ne tombait que dans quelques heures alors pourquoi le soleil ne filtrait plus à l'intérieur de la camionnette? Les fenêtres n'étaient pas d'une propreté irréprochable, certes, mais de là à cacher la lumière d'un coup, c'était étonnant

Son interrogation se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit la voiture ralentir doucement pour finir par s'arrêter. Suite à ses deux évènements, il put en conclure deux choses: la première était qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, sûrement un garage ou un parking souterrain, et la seconde c'était qu'il se trouvait enfin à la destination prévue, ce qui soulagea Shukaku qui poussa un soupir de soulagement

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il entendit deux portes claquées, signe que le conducteur et le passager étaient descendus de la voiture. Il resta caché derrière sa caisse en essayant d'entendre des bruits ou des conversations pour tenter d'avoir le maximum d'informations possible

Des bruits de pas résonnant dans un grand espace parvinrent à ses oreilles ainsi que la discussion entre Izumo et Kotetsu

-Aaaaaah! Ca fait du bien d'être rentrer! On va avoir le droit à une bonne journée de repos!

-Tu flemmardes vraiment trop, Izumo

-Tu dis ça mais tu es le premier à t'endormir dès qu'on a fini notre travail!

-Oui, quand on a fini

-On a juste à donner notre rapport à notre Président

-On doit aussi déposer les clés de la camionnette au secrétariat pour qu'un mécanicien vienne voir si il n'y a pas de problème dessus

-Des problèmes? Il y en a tellement dans ce véhicule qu'il peut pas en trouver plus!

-Allez! Arrête de râler et viens!

-Je te suis

Les pas s'éloignaient lentement jusqu'à ne plus être, donnant au jeune homme l'occasion de sortir de la voiture avant que le contrôleur remarque sa présence. Il se leva, non sans peine ni douleur, puis alla ouvrir la porte de la camionnette pour y sortir. Une fois dehors, il détailla l'endroit

C'était un souterrain aménagé comme un centre de mécanique pour les voitures. Il y avait des planches pour relever les voitures et voir en dessous, des armoires remplies d'outils et d'autres de pièces et autres. Un chemin permettait d'accéder au sous sol ou d'y sortir, une porte menait à un ascenseur tandis qu'une autre donnait sur un bureau où devait être les deux hommes qui l'avaient conduit ici sans le savoir ni sans le vouloir. Le tout était dans une tonalité grise accompagné de ruban jaune un peu partout: sur les murs, les équipements, le sol et même le plafond. Shukaku en déduit que ça devait être en rapport avec la sécurité au volant ou quelque chose de ce genre

Il revint à la réalité en entendant le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Sans attendre, il se précipita vers la sortie destinée au véhicule. Malheureusement, elle était faite d'un côté très rude qu'il eu beaucoup de mal à monter à cause de sa fatigue mais aussi de ses blessures

Après quelques minutes d'efforts, il aperçut un peu de lumière. Il ralentit doucement ça course et couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains pour être le moins éblouis possible par le soleil, ayant prit l'habitude d'être dans le nuit après tous ces évènements

Quand le jeune homme atteignit la sortie, il dirigea directement ses yeux vers le sol pour avoir le moins de lumière dans les yeux, se servant toujours de sa main comme un pare soleil. Là, il vit une quantité incroyable de pieds et de jambes marcher sur le trottoir et une multitude de roues passer sur la route mais le pire de tout était les bruits qu'il entendait et qui lui perçaient les tympans. Un mélange de klaxons, de bruits de pas, de voitures, de conversations, de cris, de hurlements et autres qui le changeaient bien du silence de sa prison reculée du monde

Il fronça les sourcils et releva lentement son visage, en faisant des poses pour habitués son regard au soleil. Quand il put finalement voir le paysage dans son ensemble, il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. D'immenses immeubles, de nombreux magasins et tout ça, sous le nez de centaines et de centaines de gens qui marchaient aux côtés des véhicules qui avançaient assez lentement pour éviter d'écraser des piétons. Des mères avec des enfants, des collégiens et des lycéennes, des hommes allant à leurs travails à pieds, en voiture ou grâce au métro souterrain et des gens faisant tout simplement des courses diverses ou du shopping

Le rouquin n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Mais d'un côté, ça l'arrangeait. Avec toutes ces personnes, aucun policier ne pourrait le reconnaître ni même le voir. C'était parfait mais ça l'impressionnait tout de même

Après un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en plein milieu d'une descente pour voiture menant à un atelier. Il bougea donc pour marcher sur le trottoir pour se mêler à la foule. Les mains dans les poches de son gilet, le corps à peu près détendu, le visage inexpressif, il décida de visiter un peu les environs, regarder les magasins, apprendre les habitudes des gens pour se confondre avec eux. Mais le plus important pour le moment était de trouver un endroit pour dormir. Ensuite il trouverait un travail et laisserait le temps à ses blessures de guérir

Shukaku s'avança vers la sortie du bâtiment d'où il venait quand il vit une barrière automatique empêchant les véhicules d'aller et venir sans autorisation ainsi que deux gardes en tenue de militaire. Vu les grilles en acier qui entouraient le bâtiment, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer sans se faire repérer: c'était sur.

Il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de passer sans se faire repérer quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Par réflexe, il avança d'un pas avant de se retirer et de se mettre en position de défense, prêt à contrer ou à attaquer toute menace

Mais au lieu de se trouver devant un militaire, comme il le pensait, il avait devant lui un vieille homme en costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu. Le vieux avait des rides un peu partout ainsi qu'un bouc et le centre du crâne dégarni, laissant une couronne de cheveux gris à l'arrière de son crâne bien coiffé. Il avait dans sa bouche une pipe qu'il tenait avec sa main gauche où se trouvait une alliance en or tandis que l'autre s'était placé dans son dos après le rejet du rouquin. Malgré son allure de vieux crouton, il imposait le respect grâce à un sourire bienveillant et à des yeux noirs lançant des regards apaisants

C'était sur, Konoha était bien différent d'Oto, autant par sa structure que par ses habitants

-Voilà un garçon bien agressif

-T'es qui? (Langage de prison: Powa!)

-Oh… Je travaille dans le bâtiment mais je profitais de ma pause pour me promener! Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici?

Shukaku se détendit un peu puis fixa le vieille homme en costume. Il devait sûrement être riche et influent ici vu son allure et son sourire. Mais qu'allait-il répondre? Qu'il sortait d'une camionnette dont il était le passager clandestin suite à sa fuite de la prison la plus réputée du monde? Sûrement pas. Il ne réfléchis pas longtemps et prit la première idée qui lui venait en tête

-Perdu

-Je comprends. Konoha est une grande ville et il est facile de s'y perdre pour les étrangers. Et où souhaitait-tu aller en premier?

-Nulle part

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, je te raccompagne à la sortie

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et suivit le plus vieux vers les barrières. A chaque pas, il soufflait un peu de fumée de sa pipe, le regard dans le vide comme si il réfléchissait. Une fois arrivé devant les barrières automatiques, les militaires se mirent au garde à vous, l'arme sur l'épaule

-Monsieur Sarutobi! Dirent t'ils en cœur

-Repos, messieurs. Je viens raccompagner ce jeune homme à la sortie

-Oui monsieur! Reprirent t-ils

Le rouquin secoua la tête en retenant un soupir. Même devant un personnage important, il ne ferait pas ça, même si ça vie en dépendait, il ne saluerait jamais personne. Une partie de sa fierté ou l'envie de liberté, il ne le savait pas

Il passa à côté du gardien qui ne bougea pas et se retourna pour remercier le vieil homme du regard tandis qu'il observait le bâtiment où il se trouvait. C'était un immeuble à trois étages blanc. Sur le rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait qu'une simple porte coulissante permettant aux travailleurs ou aux usagers d'aller et venir. On ne voyait du premier et du deuxième étages que leurs fenêtres, la plupart grandes ouvertes à cause de la chaleur. Et le dernier étage étaient composé que de baie vitrée

Voyant le regard inquiet du vieil homme, Shukaku mit ses mains dans ses poches et partit tranquillement sur le trottoir se mêler aux autres piétons pour commencer sa visite

Il vit en premier le commissariat. C'était un bâtiment assez grand entièrement beige faisant environ la longueur et la largueur d'un terrain de football. L'hôpital, lui, était en blanc et rouge et comportait six étages. La caserne de pompier était rouge et formait une sorte d'étoile avec, à chaque pointe, des garages d'où sortait des camions en cas d'urgence. A l'arrière se trouvait un large terrain pour les tests et les entrainements de pompier. A côté se trouvait une série d'école: maternelle, primaire, collège, lycée et université. Elles avaient exactement les mêmes structures: un bâtiment blanc en forme de U mais il y avait plus de terrain et d'amusement pour les petites classes tandis que les bâtiments d'études supérieurs possédaient un lieu scolaire plus imposant

Après avoir traversé ce qu'il supposait être le chef lieu de Konoha, il atterrit dans un endroit composé seulement d'immeuble d'entreprise sans la moindre couleur, des trottoirs sals et des voitures qui n'en finissaient plus de polluer. Le paysage lui faisait penser au télé en noir et blanc des années 60. Il n'allait pas pouvoir passer sans se faire repérer, c'était sur. C'était le quartier industriel et le rouquin en déduit bien vite qu'il n'avait rien à voir ici mise à part des hommes d'affaires constamment accrochés à leurs portables avec leurs valises à la main

Il se dirigea donc vers un autre endroit qu'il devina être le quartier commerçant. Les bâtiments ne faisaient pas plus de deux étages et tous étaient colorés. Les étalages du marché se composaient de fruits, de légumes, de vêtements, de chaussures, de laines et de bijoux fantaisistes. Les marchands hurlaient à tue-tête pour attirer des clients, principalement des mères avec des enfants en bas âges. Les restaurants avaient sortis les tables et les chaises pour faire de petites terrasses et tous les pare-soleils étaient tirés pour accueillir les consommateurs. Le mieux était qu'aucune voiture n'était acceptée ici. De ce fait, les bruits de la ville le gênaient moins

Shukaku décida de rester dans les alentours, se sentant beaucoup mieux entouré de couleur et d'un peu de calme. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus et qui ne changeait pas d'un quartier à l'autre était les gens qui le bousculaient sans ménagement. Il avait horreur de ça et ses blessures n'arrangeaient pas les choses, au contraire. Il sentait son dos recommençait à saigner et ses épaules n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme de bousculade

Concluant qu'il vaudrait mieux s'éloigner, il entra dans une petite rue sombre entre deux restaurants pour être au calme. Une fois dedans, il s'assit sur le sol en s'appuyant très légèrement sur le mur pour se reposer de sa marche sans trop avoir mal. Il tourna son visage vers la rue où défilait encore des centaines de personnes sans faire attention à lui

Cette ville le changeait vraiment. Il avait l'habitude du silence et du calme soit pour dessiner en cours soit pour réfléchir sur son banc. Même la nuit était silencieuse car c'était le seul moment où il pouvait vraiment espérer avoir une autre vie. Mais ici, tout est différent. Rien que le bruit lui est difficilement supportable. Les gens se poussaient sans gênes et sans excuses, comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel et ceux-ci ne faisaient même pas attention aux autres, il n'y avait aucun soutien, aucune solidarité et aucune entraide. Même le paysage était différent. La forêt de Pengrade avait laissé place à des centaines d'habitations qui gâchaient le décor. Il se demandait comment les gens pouvaient faire pour vivre dans ces conditions… A moins que le problème vienne de lui?

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et ne vit qu'un fond bleu avec des tâches représentant des oiseaux posés sur le bord du bâtiment puis poussa un soupir

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour réfléchir, un hurlement attira son attention, ce qui l'étonna vu le bruit qui l'entourait

-AAAAAAAAAAAH !

C'était un cri bizarre. Il était aigu et donnait l'impression d'être étouffé à la fin. Cela ressemblait à une plainte, comme un cri d'angoisse et de peur, un hurlement qui demandait de l'aide. Il en déduit par la tonalité du son que c'était une fille qui hurlait car elle était en danger

Poussant un soupir, il se demanda pourquoi il pensait à ça. Elle s'était mis dans le pétrin, elle s'en sortirait seule. Un autre cri suivit, exactement comme le premier excepté que Shukaku y sentait de la détresse et du désespoir. Deux sentiments qu'il détestait plus que tout et qu'il n'aime pas sentir chez quelqu'un d'autre car il ne les connaissait que trop bien

Lentement, le rouquin se releva à l'aide du mur puis s'enfonça dans la ruelle sombre. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait tranquillement vers la direction qu'il croyait être la bonne, au son du hurlement qu'avait poussé la fille. Il n'était pas plus motivé que ça à aller voir mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil. Une force invisible lui ordonnait de marchait vers le lieu du conflit et il avait décidé d'obéir à cette force qui, jusqu'à présent, lui avait été bénéfique car elle lui avait permit d'arriver jusqu'ici

Après quelques secondes, il tourna à un coin de rue et aperçut la raison du hurlement: quatre garçons, environ la vingtaine, bloquaient une jeune fille d'environ son âge contre un mur. Ne voyant que le dos ou le profil des quatre assaillants qui cachaient la jeune fille, il ne voyait que très peu de chose de la scène qui se déroulait

Les quatre garçons étaient habillés exactement pareil: une pantalon noir avec une longue veste descendant jusqu'au cheville blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Ils avaient une ceinture violette autour de la taille et portaient une chemise mauve. Ces quatre uniformes montraient qu'ils faisaient partis d'un gang de racaille venu des bas quartiers

Le premier avait une chaîne avec, attachée dessus, neuf barres et trois petites crêtes oranges sur la tête ainsi que des yeux marrons comme le second qui, lui, avait une queue de cheval noir en plus d'un bandeau sur le front. Les deux derniers étaient des jumeaux avec des cheveux gris mi-long qui couvraient le côté gauche du visage pour l'un et le côté droit du visage pour l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux un collier de perle rouge au cou et les lèvres peinturés de vert

La fille portait l'uniforme réglementaire du lycée: un T-shirt blanc avec les bordures rouges et le symbole de Konoha sur les manches de même couleur. Un foulard était attaché à son cou jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine avec, sur celui-ci, une fine ligne blanche. Une jupe rouge complétait l'ensemble ainsi que des mocassins rouge et des chaussettes blanches

Ce qui frappa le plus le rouquin fut ses cheveux. De longs cheveux roux foncés, presque châtains clairs. Etant loin, il ne voyait que ça d'elle mais c'était amplement suffisant pour le perturber. Immédiatement, il repensa à ses heures perdues à dessiner toujours le même dessin, la même chose, la même personne. C'était tellement étrange pour lui et tellement inimaginable, il ne voulait pas y croire

Le jeune homme resta en arrière et attendit de comprendre mieux la situation par rapport à la conversation qu'avait les cinq personnes

-Allez ma jolie! Viens avec nous, tu ne le regrettera pas! Dit un des deux jumeaux

-Je connais un bar sympa, je suis sur qu'il te plaira, informa le gros

-Non! Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait! Répondit la fille tandis que ses joues se couvraient de larmes

-On va bien s'amuser, susurra le garçon au bandeau

Le dernier a avoir parlé tendit sa main vers le haut de la lycéenne qui poussa un nouveau hurlement en sentant les doigts de son assaillant toucher sa peau en se glissant sous son T-shirt au niveau du cou pour essayer de la déshabiller

Shukaku s'avança un peu puis tapa dans un petit caillou qui roula par terre, faisant un bruit qui attira tous les regards. Les deux jumeaux délaissèrent la jeune fille pour se tourner vers lui en souriant alors que les deux autres s'occupaient d'empêcher leur proie de s'enfuir

-Eh gamin, tu ferais pas de déguerpir si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis, prévint un jumeau

-J'ai pas peur des ennuis, répliqua le rouquin

-Mais tu cherches à jouer les caïds? Un conseil, dégage avant que quelque chose ne t'arrive! Répondit l'autre jumeau

-Retourne jouer dans les jupons de ta mère, ordonna l'ex-détenu

-Regardez le se donner des grands airs! Hurla le premier jumeau

Les deux yankees se jetèrent sur Shukaku. Ce dernier fit un petit sourire mauvais avant de sortir les mains de ses poches en regardant ses deux ennemis

Ils arrivèrent en même temps sur lui en projetant leurs poings vers son visage. Il fit un pas un arrière tout en se mettant vers la droite pour éviter l'attaque puis se baissa et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du premier qui tomba directement au sol. En voyant son jumeau à terre, le second recula d'un pas

-Sakon! Ca va?

-T'en fais pas, Ukon. Un coup de chance

Celui à terre se releva pour relancer l'assaut avec son frère. Le rouquin esquiva facilement une deuxième attaque de ses assaillant en reculant puis en se baissant pour donner un coup de pied dans la cheville d'un qui tomba au sol. Il se releva d'un bond et donna un coup de poing dans le visage du second qui recula en chancelant

Il faut dire que personne n'avait de chance face à l'ex-détenu. Malgré ses blessures, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de le battre à mains nues, même à deux contre un. La prison l'avait rendu dur et fort grâce aux heures passées dans la salle de sport ainsi qu'aux bagarres improvisées dans la cour. En plus des nombreuses tortures qu'il a subi depuis dix ans, cela ne faisait aucun doute: Sakon et Ukon n'avaient aucune chance de gagner

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête en rigolant. Ils sortirent de leurs ceintures un couteau qu'ils dirigèrent vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et écarta légèrement les jambes pour se préparer à toutes les éventuelles attaques qu'ils pourraient subir

Ses deux adversaires s'approchèrent lentement de lui en bougeant doucement leurs mains de façon à faire bouger leurs armes blanches. Le premier fit une estoc vers son ventre et il esquiva d'un pas vers la gauche. Le second en profita pour faire la même chose et un autre pas sur le côté le sauva de l'attaque. Il recula de quelques mètres puis fonça vers ses ennemis

Sakon pointa son couteau vers le rouquin qui esquiva vers la droite puis prit le poignet et le tordit sur le côté, faisant tomber l'arme sur le sol. D'un coup de pied, le rouquin la fit glisser loin de la bataille. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de celui qu'il tenait puis prit la tête de son adversaire qu'il claqua contre le mur, assommant le premier des deux jumeaux

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit l'arme du second jumeau rentrer dans son ventre. Par réflexe, il prit le couteau et le retira de son corps tandis que son autre main se posait sur sa nouvelle blessure, une autre qui alla rejoindre la collection que possédait déjà son corps. Shukaku tenta de nouveau de prendre le poignet de son dernier ennemi mais celui-ci esquiva et en profita pour tenter de porter un deuxième coup de couteau que la cible esquiva en reculant assez loin

Le jeune homme jura mentalement. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il aurait facilement pu battre ses deux adversaires si ceux-ci n'avaient sortir d'armes. Si il n'y avait pas eu ces couteaux, il n'aurait reçu qu'un coup de poing au visage dans le pire des cas. Mais recevoir un coup de couteau dans le ventre était bien pire que ça. Ses chances avaient diminué de moitié dès que les jumeaux avaient pris dans leurs mains leurs équipements

Mais la blessure qu'il venait d'avoir allait empirer la situation. Elle venait de réveiller son corps du repos qu'il venait d'avoir, ravivant la douleur de ses anciennes blessures et lui rappelant à quel point il était fatigué et affaibli. Son corps en avait assez de supporter tout ça. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et le peu qu'il lui restait, il le perdait encore. Ses membres tremblaient, ses yeux commençaient à voir flou, son souffle se faisait court

En tant normal, il aurait pu gagner facilement mais là, il fallait faire un dernier effort

Alors que Ukon plaçait une estoc contre Shukaku, ce dernier se mit sur le côté pour esquiver puis prit le poignet de son adversaire pour le plaquer contre le mur puis il donna un coup de poing au visage de son attaquant, puis un autre et un dernier avant de lui prendre la tête et de la frapper contre le mur, assommant le deuxième jumeau

L'ex-détenu se redressa puis enleva sa main de son ventre pour avoir l'air plus fort et se tourna vers les deux derniers yankees et la jeune fille ou se qu'il pouvait en voir à cause de ses yeux troublés par la fatigue

-Dégagez, dit t'il d'une voix sans intonation

Il ponctua son ordre d'un regard froid. Les deux derniers membres du groupe lâchèrent les bras de la jeune fille et s'enfuir sans même aider leurs amis à terre. La jeune rescapée tomba à genoux tout en plaquant ses bras contre sa poitrine, reliant ses mains comme pour une prière, les larmes s'échappant toujours de ses joues

Shukaku avança d'un pas vers la demoiselle avant de s'arrêter. Son corps en avait assez, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Plus rien ne répondait et il vacilla avant de tomber vers l'avant, s'étalant sur le sol tandis que le sang de ses blessures commençait à s'écouler par terre. Il sentit ce même liquide rouge coulait de sa tête, signe que celle-ci avait durement heurté le sol

Le jeune homme vit à travers ses paupières mi-closes de fines jambes bronzées courir vers lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, emportant son esprit loin de son corps alors qu'il murmurait ses derniers mots

-Pas… L'hôpital…


	6. Rencontre

Shukaku émergea lentement de son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux. Il avait un violent mal de tête qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement aux évènements passés avant son évanouissement

Il se rappelait vaguement de s'être retrouvé dans une ruelle en train de se battre contre deux caïds de la rues avec des couteaux, des jumeaux. Il y en avait aussi deux autres qui tenaient une jeune fille contre le mur et c'est son physique qui l'a poussé à la sauver, cette demoiselle. Il s'était prit un coup de couteau qui avait réveillé ses anciennes blessures et l'avait mis en très mauvaise position. Malgré cela, il avait gagné mais son corps n'avait plus d'énergie, le faisant tomber dans les pommes

Et maintenant? Où était t'il? A l'hôpital? Probablement. Et pourtant, il ne sentait pas cette étrange odeur de produit hydro-alcoolique qui flotte dans un hôpital, il n'entendait aucune machine ni infirmière et enfin, aucun tuyau ne semblait être relié à lui

Le rouquin ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et fut légèrement étonné de voir un plafond marron avec une applique blanche. Lentement, il se redressa en faisant attention à son mal de tête ainsi que ses blessures et examina la pièce

Elle était assez simple mais tellement grande par rapport à sa petite cellule. Les murs étaient beiges, tout comme le sol, avec des dessins de spirales brunes dans le papier peint. Le jeune homme était sur un grand lit deux places en bois avec des couvertures représentant le désert et se plaçait dans un coin de la chambre. Dans le mur où était le dossier du lit se trouvait une grande baie vitrée avec des rideaux blancs dont les volets étaient presque fermés, laissant à peine la lumière entrer dans la pièce. En face du mur où était le lit se trouvaient une chaise et un bureau avec, dessus, tous les ustensiles de bases: papiers, crayons, gommes, règles, … Sur le même mur, à l'opposé du bureau, se plaçait une armoire avec deux portes de placards et deux tiroirs en bas. Il pouvait voir entre ses deux meubles une porte en bois exactement pareille à celle qu'il y avait en face de la baie vitrée. Et si il regardait droit devant lui, il pouvait remarquer une commode à trois tiroirs sur laquelle se trouvaient divers objets de décoration comme des bougies, des vases ou des fleurs. Les murs étaient, pour quelque s'un, porteur d'un tableau représentant un paysage ou un animal

Shukaku fronça les sourcils et entreprit d'observer l'état dans lequel il était. Il ne saignait plus et avait des bandages partout sur le corps, le recouvrant entièrement jusqu'au cou, ne laissant à l'air libre que les pieds, les doigts et la tête. Il n'avait que le front enroulé de bandes blanches, surement à cause de la chute qu'il a fait. Il remarqua également qu'il ne portait que son caleçon et que le reste de ses vêtements encore intacte étaient sur le chaise du bureau

Il voulu se lever pour s'habiller et voir ce qu'il se passait quand il entendit des voix qui hurlaient l'une contre l'autre non loin de la pièce où le rouquin se trouvait

-Mais tu es complètement folle! Ma pauvre! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait!

-Oui! Je me rends parfaitement compte de ce que j'ai fait et je ne vois pas où est le problème!

-Le problème! Le problème c'est que tu ramène un parfait inconnu dans l'appartement! Et je trouve que sa tête ne colle pas vraiment avec quelqu'un d'honnête!

-Sa tête n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'il soit honnête ou non! Et le fait qu'il m'est sauvé la vie soit une bonne raison!

-N'importe quoi! T'appelait l'hôpital en laissant vingt dollars et ça aurait suffit!

-Vingt dollars! C'est tout ce que me vie vaut pour toi!

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Pourtant tu l'as dit!

-Ne change pas de sujet! Je ne veux pas de lui ici! C'est clair!

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! C'est MON appartement et tu n'as rien à me dire sur ce que je fais ici!

-Rah! Tu m'énerve! Je reviendrais quand tu aura retrouvé la raison!

-C'est ça!

Une des deux personnes claqua la porte tandis qu'il entendait les pas de l'autre s'éloigner. Shukaku se mit assis sur son lit puis se releva doucement et, à son grand étonnement, il ne ressentit presque aucune douleur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait mais ça lui était utile

Une fois debout, il s'avança vers la chaise pour s'habiller et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que son pantalon et son gilet. Tous deux étaient entièrement propre et ne portaient plus aucune trace de sang. Etrangement, ils étaient plus doux et plus confortables que quand il les avait enfilé pour la première fois, à Pengrade

Une fois vêtu, il sortit par la porte qui se situait juste en face de la baie vitrée et déboucha sur un couloir orange pâle, à la limite du beige. A sa droite, le couloir continuait vers une large fenêtre qui faisait également office de porte donnant sur une terrasse. En face de lui, une autre porte, surement pour une autre chambre

A sa gauche, un petit escalier de cinq marches menait vers un salon aux murs et au plafond blanc. Il descendit les marches et observa la pièce. A gauche, une immense baie vitrée avec une télévision placée devant s'ouvrait sur un petit balcon entouré d'une barrière en fer noir. A sa droite, une porte en bois avec, d'un côté une commode sur laquelle étaient posé plein d'objet de décoration, et de l'autre une armoire assez large contenant beaucoup de livre. Au centre, il y avait un canapé trois place, faisant face au balcon, et un fauteuil de chaque côté qui entouré une table basse recouvert, lui aussi, de choses bizarres. La lumière se composait de petite ampoule de chaque côté de la pièce, plaçait entre les tableaux et décorations murales, ainsi que d'une lustre assez banal qui pouvait aussi faire ventilateur

Juste en face de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il vit une porte, coupé du salon par un rideau bleu pâle qui était attaché sur le côté grâce à une corde et un cercle en forme d'oiseau. Il s'avança lentement en faisant le moins de bruit possible et entra dans la pièce

Elle était bleu clair avec le même type de lustre que le salon. Juste en face de la porte se trouvait, dans un coin, le réfrigérateur suivit d'une cuisinière puis d'un plan de travail, avec un placard et un tiroir, pour ensuite avoir un évier avant de finir par un placard avec un four dessus, l'ensemble prenant toute la largueur du mur. A côté du réfrigérateur se trouvait une porte-fenêtre menant à un autre petit balcon et, juste devant, un comptoir faisant les trois quart de la largueur de la pièce. Juste devant était positionné une table rectangulaire avec trois chaises pour les côtés les plus long. A droite, une autre porte menait vers il ne savait où

Shukaku vit la jeune fille de la ruelle sortir de la dernière porte puis se laver les mains avant de sortir d'un tiroir un couteau de cuisine classique et de sortir du frigo des carottes qu'elle se mit à couper. Elle s'était changé et portait maintenant un débardeur orange avec une jupe jaune ainsi qu'un tablier blanc pour faire la cuisine et des chaussons roses d'intérieur. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux foncés en une queue de cheval haute pour éviter de les avoir dans les yeux pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Elle possédait une silhouette assez fine et élancée et des formes bien placées qui mettaient en valeur sa grande taille pour une fille

Il s'avança lentement en faisant le moins de bruit possible et contourna le comptoir lentement pour finir par se placer dans son dos sans attirer son attention. Une fois bien placé, il prit son poignet droit, celui qui tenait l'ustensile de cuisine, d'une main et plaça en même temps l'autre sur sa bouche, étouffant une exclamation de surprise venant de sa victime tandis que la main libre ce cette dernière alla sa poser sur le bras de son assaillant. Lentement, il baissa son visage jusqu'à l'oreille de la demoiselle et il put sentir son odeur. Une odeur de vanille mélangé à une autre odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas

Doucement, il chuchota les mots dans le creux de son oreille afin de ne pas l'effrayer

-Lâche ça

Il dirigea le poignet de sa proie au fond de l'évier qui était à moitié remplis d'eau. Lentement, la jeune fille lâcha l'arme qui resta au fond de l'eau tandis que son poignet se faisait guider hors de l'eau par le jeune homme

-Ne crie pas

Progressivement, il enleva sa main de la bouche de la demoiselle, prêt à la remettre au moindre son traversant sa gorge. Comme il lui avait ordonné, elle ne fit rien, attendant que la situation s'arrange d'elle-même

Le jeune homme tira un peu sur le poignet qu'il tenait de façon à faire tourner sa victime. Il glissa rapidement un bras à sa gauche et un autre à sa droit puis posa ses mains sur le plan de travail afin de ne pas la laisser s'échapper

L'ancien détenu put enfin voir son visage, le visage de celle qu'il avait sauvé et il en avait le souffle coupé. Deux grands yeux marrons clairs parsemés de jaune le regardaient, étonnés et effrayés. Sa mèche partant d'une raie faite sur le côté droit était accroché derrière son oreille gauche par une pince noire. Sa peau légèrement bronzé montrait des reflets dorées. Il sentait le souffle saccadé de la demoiselle sur ses joues

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici?

-Vous… Vous vous êtes évanoui… Vous ne vouliez pas a… Allez à l'hôpital…

Shukaku s'en souvenait à présent. Si il allait à l'hôpital, les médecins auraient surement voulu savoir d'où il venait et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais de là à ce que la jeune fille l'emmène chez lui, c'était vraiment inespéré. Il avait bien fait d'écouter son instinct. Maintenant, il était sur d'être à peu près en sécurité, à l'abri des policiers et des yankees qui voudraient surement leur revanche

Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était la voix de la demoiselle. C'était une voix légère, douce et claire comme du cristal. Elle allait très bien avec le physique de la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Le jeune homme ne se serait jamais douté qu'il pouvait exister une voix comme cela, aussi belle et harmonieuse que le chant d'un oiseau

-S'il… S'il vous plait…

Ses pensées fut interrompu par son hôte. Il n'avait pas fait attention et était resté dans la même position, mettant mal à l'aise la jeune fille qui avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête

Il se recula afin de la libérer et croisa les bras en restant impassible

-Comment tu m'as ramené ici?

-Eh bien… C'est… C'est un ami à moi… Il… Il m'a aidé…

-C'est toi qui m'a soigné?

-O… Oui… Je vous… Je vous ai mis un crème pour… Pour que vous aillez moins mal…

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux personnes. Le jeune fille ne voulait pas briser ce silence car elle avait un peu peur de l'inconnu qui se trouvait devant elle et ne savait pas comme réagir. Quant au jeune homme, il n'avait rien à dire alors il attendait une réaction de la part de son hôte

Le rouquin entendit un miaulement derrière lui qui le surpris et le fit se retourner d'un coup. Il vit sur le comptoir une espèce de chat géant d'environ quarante centimètres. Il avait une tête plus petite par rapport au corps et de forme triangulaire. L'animal avait un cou long, épais et musclé avec un long nez et un petit menton. Ses yeux étaient ovales, légèrement en amande, de couleur ambre avec des « larmes » blanches dans le coin de l'œil, près du nez. Il avait les oreilles grandes et placées haute sur la tête avec des bases larges se terminant en arrondis. Ses pattes étaient longues et minces et sa queue assez épaisse. Il portait une robe tâchée beige voir marron avec le ventre blanc

La bête poussa un autre miaulement en regardant l'ancien prisonnier, signe qu'il souhaitait une caresse de sa part. Après un troisième appelle, le jeune homme consentit à poser sa main sur la tête du fauve domestique. Ce dernier se mit à ronronner en se frottant contre la main qui lui caressait la tête

-Osiris

Shukaku se tourna vers la demoiselle qui regardait avec un petit sourire le chat géant se frotter contre sa main, incrédule tout en restant impassible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça d'un coup. Osiris était le Roi des Dieux en Egypte Antique alors pourquoi elle disait ce nom d'un coup?

La jeune fille dût comprendre son malaise et s'approcha lentement de lui sans quitter le félin des yeux pour finalement venir lui gratter le menton

-C'est son nom

Voyant que son interlocuteur fixait étrangement le félin, elle explique pourquoi l'animal était aussi imposant, surtout pour un chat

-C'est un Savannah. Cette race a été crée par une éleveuse qui a croisé un Serval à un chat domestique. Il a donc reçu les caractéristiques d'un félin sauvage tout en étant domestiqué

Alors que le rouquin allait demander quelque chose, il sentit une plaie de son ventre le faire souffrir. Il se plia en deux et posa ses mains à l'endroit où il avait mal tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Ses blessures commençaient doucement à lui refaire mal une par une et bientôt, il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir debout

La demoiselle, remarquant qu'il y avait un problème, ordonna d'un geste à Osiris de descendre du comptoir puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme souffrant, inquiète sur sa santé

-Venez

N'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de résister, il suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon. Cette dernière lui demande de s'allonger sur le canapé et de ne pas bouger pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi le soigner dans la salle de bain, ce qu'il fit sans protester

Shukaku trouvait préférable de faire confiance à cette jeune fille puisque c'est en partie grâce à elle ses blessures étaient plus supportable. Et puis, elle l'avait recueilli chez elle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, le soignant et lui donnant une protection contre tous ceux qui le traquaient

Et puis, c'était la seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, elle l'aiderait surement à démarrer une nouvelle vie. Si elle acceptait, il resterait ici jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un boulot et qu'il est les moyens de s'acheter un appartement. Après ça, il la remerciera d'une façon ou d'une autre puis disparaîtra de sa vie

La demoiselle revient avec une boîte de médicament et un verre d'eau. Elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un comprimé qu'elle plaça dans le verre. Elle se mit à genoux devant le blessé le temps que le cachet se dissous et Osiris vint s'allonger de manière à avoir la tête sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui en profita pour lui caresser le flanc mais ce qui inquiéta le plus l'ex détenu était ce que contenait le verre qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer, ayant eu une mauvaise expérience de ce genre de chose quand il était malade à la prison de Pengrade

-C'est quoi?

-C'est un médicament qui calme la douleur et qui détends. Avec ça, vous aurez moins mal et vous pourrez dormir plus facilement

L'hôtesse prit le verre puis glissa sa main dans la nuque du garçon puis redresser sa tête afin de lui faire avaler le médicament. Sachant que le contenu du verre allait être dur à avaler, il le prit et le bu d'un cul sec afin de sentir le moins possible le goût du comprimé dilué

La jeune fille prit en coussin posé en décoration sur le canapé pour le mettre sur l'accoudoir afin que ce soit le plus confortable possible pour lui puis déposa délicatement la tête de son malade sur le coussin qu'elle venait de placer

Le rouquin resta à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce son infirmière commence à parler

-Vous allez mieux?

-Hm

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il sentait déjà le médicament faire effet sur lui. Ses muscles se détendaient, ses yeux se fermaient, sa respiration ralentissait et il ne sentait plus la douleur de ses blessures

La fatigue commençait à la gagner quand il sentit des doigts son front bandé. Il tourna son visage pour voir un sourire illuminer le visage de son hôte tandis que celle-ci enlevait ses mèches de cheveux rouges de devant ses yeux

Telle qu'il la voyait, elle ressemblait à une mère qui s'occupait de son enfant malade. Elle était si timide et pourtant autorité. Généreuse, gentille, douce et attentionné, elle avait toutes les qualités qu'une mère pouvait avoir. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent

-Ton nom?

-Je m'appelle Layla, Layla Spenvency, répondit t'elle doucement, comme si il était déjà endormi et qu'elle avait peur de le réveiller, Et toi?

Shukaku réfléchit. Qu'allait t'il répondre? Il n'allait pas lui dire son numéro de prisonnier ni le surnom qu'il arborait à Pengrade. Ce n'était pas non plus son genre d'inventer un nom et il en serait bien incapable avec le médicament qu'il avait avaler. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution: lui dire son vrai nom, celui que tout le monde avait oublié lors de son jugement

-Gaara

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de s'endormir. Gaara. C'est la première qu'il avait prononcé ce nom depuis dix ans. Rien que le fait de l'avoir dit le libérait de sa première chaîne et lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment libre


End file.
